Corrupted Innocense
by Reality's Arch Nemesis
Summary: Hisoka has finally been given the chance to live on earth again. But as he goes on his way, he meets a strange young boy who happens to be one of Muraki's newest experiments. But what secrets does he hold that makes him so cold and avoidant?
1. Default Chapter

English Corrupted Innocence  
  
A/N: Well this is my Yami No Matsuei fic. I've worked very hard toward it! I wrote this story non stop in class in a small notebook, believe it or not. Ya..about a book of 200 hundred pages double sided! Anyways, I haven't really seen the whole YNM. I've only seen to ep 11. Ya, so anyways, flames and comments are always welcomed. So go ahead.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sailing off into the beautiful sea. Floating on the waves like a feather upon a puddle. The night sky as dark as Lucifer, lord of hell.  
  
In the blanket of the night were stars, twinkling magnificently as a cruise ship sailed lazily upon the large body of water. Leaning over the railing of this cruise ship was a young boy of 16 years in life.But in death, it was another story. His hair was the colour of the sandy beach while his eyes were that of emeralds, holding the reflection of the waves from the sea.  
  
His name was Kurosaki Hisoka, a Shinigami. Or at least he was one. As the boy continued gazing out in the beautiful night sea, a man walked over and stood beside the young boy. The man's hair was a dark chestnut brown, with amethyst like eyes. They were so purple that they were abnormal. His name was Tsuzuki, yet another Shinigami but with greater power.  
  
He turned his head and looked at the young boy with a smile, 'How's it feel?' Hisoka closed his eyes, feeling the breeze tousle his hair. "To finally be free?" he asked in almost a whisper. Tsuzuki smiled as he placed his hand on the boy's back. Hisoka looked at him in a serious kind of wonder as the violet eyed Shinigami winked at him, 'You're no longer a Shinigami. You can finally live like a normal human being. So tell me.how does it feel to be given a second chance and to be free?' Hisoka relaxed his face and turned his head back toward the direction of the water.  
  
He then spoke calmly in almost a depressed and uncaring tone, 'One isn't free until they have died and their soul has reached its final stage. One can't have a consciousness or be able to feel emotions.even then I'm sure there's no rest' Tsuzuki scratched the back of his head in wonder, feeling somewhat clueless as to what Hisoka had just lectured. He then smiled innocently, 'Ah, common Hisoka. You're free! You've been granted a second chance to live on Earth! What more could you ask for?'  
  
The timid boy sighed. He felt as if he was talking to a little child at times when he was conversing with his old partner. "What's the point, trying to pretend to live on Earth again? I won't be able to live like a regular human, you know that very well, don't you Tsuzuki?" he said looking up at his old partner with a serious look. Tsuzuki stared at him with a look of innocence, until Hisoka walked away to the back of the ship, leaving a very serious Tsuzuki behind; looking at him with a small amount of envy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What do I have that's worth living on Earth." Hisoka asked himself in thought. His hands were in his pockets as he walked to the end of the ship. Once again he leaned on the railing and looked out at the sea, thinking about what he was going to do with his new "life" now that he was set free. If he stayed on Earth, faking a new life, He would stay 16 forever unless his soul was set free to reach its final stage. "I don't even know if I can manage to live on my own.I've been alone for as long as I can remember. I wouldn't know how to live" he said as he clenched the railing within his palms in anger.  
  
He tried clearing his thoughts when something unexpected had interrupted them when he had grasped the railing. His eyes flared open as the image of a girl, about his age, being dragged off into a room, flowed through his mind's eye.  
  
The boy quickly withdrew his hands from the railing, feeling a slight shiver trail down his spine. "What.what was that just now?" he asked himself in thought. Slowly he turned around in wonder, until his eyes met with a door. Yet another shiver flowed through out his body as he stared at it in wonder. He stood still, just staring at it, wondering what this feeling was and why it was flowing through him. Soon enough, two men emerged from the room. They seemed older. Not much older than Tsuzuki.  
  
The two men looked around, checking to see if they had been spotted. Luckily, Hisoka had become invisible to their eyes, for they ran off, looking quiet satisfied. Soon the young Shinigami came into view once again, looking more determined than his previous emotion. He stood still for a short while, only able to think what could have possibly occurred in the room straight ahead of him. Slowly, he took a step.  
  
Once again, a feeling took over him. Image after image flashed through his mind as if he was part of what had happened. It came and went like a crack of lightening. It was all done in one quick flash, but seemed like forever for the boy. Hisoka's face froze as he continued to stare at the door in shock. Quickly, not sparing a moment, he ran toward the door and pushed it open. He then froze once again, looking at his surroundings; a sense of fear taking over him, as if knowing what to expect.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone in here?" He asked smoothly and curiously at the same time. When he figured his call wasn't going to be replied, he heard the sound of chains rattling deeper within the room. The boy continued walking inside, seeing a trail of clothing revealing itself along the way. He turned the corner of a bookshelf only to relive a horrible memory.  
  
A figure lying strapped down onto a table.  
  
The figure was obviously female. Her wrists were chained to the table aswell as her ankles. She had short messy brown hair and golden cat like eyes. She gritted her teeth and winced as she pulled the chains on her wrists again. Blood drooled from them as she struggled. Hisoka looked upon her with pity and shock. Her pain burned through his soul, like a sharp edge knife running through flesh. Suddenly the girl opened her eyes and growled at the boy, infuriated, 'STOP LOOKING AT ME!' Hisoka gasped as he looked away respectfully.  
  
His cheeks were blushing with a light pink. The girl continued struggling to free herself from her prison. She yelled in semi pain as her blood continued to leak from her dark coloured wrists. "Stop struggling."said the boy calmly, with his eyes closed and head turned away. "Just go away! Leave me be!" the girl replied coldly.  
  
Hisoka continued to keep his beautiful eyes respectfully closed as he spoke, 'I'm sorry, but I can't do that' He then took off his sweater, leaving only his blouse to cover his upper body. He opened his eyes guiltily, placing the sweater over her naked body. The girl's eyes wavered softly. "Why do you care? You don't even know me. I don't even know you! Leave things that way and just go!" she yelled angrily; her tears staining her red cheeks. The boy walked closer to the table she laid upon. He looked down at her with a serious look. The girl looked back and gazed into his eyes. Both of them into a stare of into each other's eyes... What was left of the girl's tears fell down her dark cheeks. As she continued to look at him, a feeling sank into her young bones.  
  
A feeling about the boy. A painful sensation.  
  
Slowly her eyes became heavy and the image of the boy slowly became a blur.  
  
"An.empath?" she said in a whisper. Hisoka's eyes flared in shock. Soon, the young girl collapsed. Her head just lied limply on the table while her struggling finally came to a halt. Her blood spilled over the table side.  
  
Hisoka's face loosened as he placed his hands on her shackles and started to free her from her chains. As he clutched a shackle in his hand, he could feel the rest of the event take place within his soul. The pain, surrounding his mind, thoughts, and breathing. He winced in agony, as he released the grasp on the chain. It fell to the floor with a loud clank.  
  
Hisoka stood for a moment with his eyes tightly closed; enduring the pain and fear the young girl had gone through. He fell to his knees gritting his teeth. His breathing became heavy as he clutched his chest. His mind raced as the synchronized feeling kept reminding him of his cursed past. He fought to control his feelings, and soon his breathing started to become normal once again. He looked up slightly, and saw blood dripping from the table and into a small puddle onto the floor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where is that boy? He leaves for one moment and the-" said Tsuzuki as he accidentally bumped into someone. The purple eyed Shinigami then suddenly realised who he had collided with. Standing infront of him was the boy he was just searching for. Hisoka looked away, his cheeks blushing slightly as he held a young girl in his arms, wearing his sweater.  
  
The boy knew that Tsuzuki was going to have a field day after this incident. Tsuzuki scratched the back of his head in disbelief as he looked at the blushing young boy, 'Well well. This is your first day of freedom and already you're making love to girls' Hisoka's cheeks turned to a crimson as he angrily walked by his old partner in silence, biting his tongue. Tsuzuki watched as Hisoka went into the room they were registered in. It was a room on deck so it wasn't that far away. As Tsuzuki watched the boy enter the room, he realised that the issue was more serious than he had thought. He then smiled and made his way to the lower deck.  
  
Inside the registered room, Hisoka placed the young girl down onto his bed. She was out cold and seemed to be relaxed for the moment. The boy then walked into the bathroom, to get some bandages for her wrists. As he looked through the bathroom cabinet, strange questions started to resonate from his mind.  
  
"Who is she? Why does it feel as if I know her?" he asked himself, unable to answer them himself. As all these questions flowed through his mind, a loud thud was heard back in the room. Instantly catching his attention, Hisoka walked into the room and saw the young girl crouched over on the floor breathing with exhaustion, holding her stomach in pain. All Hisoka could do was watch her in pity once again. "She's feeling the result of her rape. The pain. The sin." he said in his thoughts as he made his way toward her. He then kneeled on the floor infront of her, not taking his eyes off of her trembling self. He then spoke in a clam manner, 'If you would sit down on the bed I can wrap your wrists to stop the bleeding' The girl looked up and smirked. She continued holding her stomach in pain, trying to hide a look of hurt under her smirk. "Why do you wish to help me?" she asked hoarsely. Hisoka replied immediately, 'Because you're a lot like me' The girl slowly forced herself to stand. She shook without balance. "You don't know that" she replied coldly. The green eyed boy was already standing as she said this. He then held out the bandages in his hand, 'I know very well what happened in that storage room. That alone is enough to place us in the same situation. Now will you please accept my hospitality?'  
  
The girl gritted her teeth as she looked away, not having much of a choice. She dizzily sat down on the bed holding out her bloody wrists. Hisoka kept a firm serious look as he went to sit down beside her. He then carefully and slowly started to bandage her up.  
  
Silence took over soon. Not being one to stay quiet, the girl started to ask questions. "How old were you." she asked suddenly, looking away from him. Hisoka answered without shame, 'I was 13 at the time. I was then cursed and hospitalized for 3 years'  
  
"Then you died and became a Shinigami to seek your killer. Is that right?" she asked as she looked at him in a serious manner. Hisoka looked back in astonishment, 'How.' The girl closed her eyes, 'I'm precognetic. I can see or hear certain things before they take place. That's one of the many reasons I'm on this boat' She then looked at her right wrist moving it around, feeling somewhat better. Hisoka decided not to ask what other reasons she had. The girl reached out her other arm wanting the boy to wrap her other wrist. Without hesitation, he continued, and bandaged her left one. The girl then spoke, 'I'm one of the few experiments that worked out, that's another reason to add to the list' Hisoka continued to stay quiet as he finished wrapping her wrist. The girl looked at her other hand, and flexed both, hoping that she could still use them. She then looked at him as he looked away, not wanting to make eye contact.  
  
"Ananse Akira" she said, grasping her knees. Hisoka continued to keep his eyes away from her as he spoke, 'Kurosaki Hisoka'. The girl nodded as she stood up walking over to the window. She then pressed her hand up against it as she stared at the moon, 'Three years ago, my uncle wanted to conduct an experiment and asked me personally if I would take part in it. I became a little indecisive but he promised and assured my safety'  
  
Hisoka stood up and made his way to the wall, where the girl was looking through the window. He continued to listen as she continued to speak, 'You see, I lived with my uncle. My parents had died but I was never told how at the time. My uncle did everything for me, so I decided to do whatever I could for him in return. He said that he needed to borrow my precognetic powers so I agreed to help him. ' she gritted her teeth and clenched her left hand which dangled at her side. Hisoka saw that the pressure of her clench was forcing her blood to bleed right through the bandages. She also seemed as if she was getting to very disturbing part in her story.  
  
Unexpectedly, she turned and looked at the boy and smiled. He looked back in wonder as she asked an odd question, 'Mr.Kurosaki.do you find me attractive?' The boy slightly blushed as the question caught him off guard. He looked away and refused to answer. The girl shook her head in disbelief and continued to look out the window, 'I'm not a female you know.'  
  
The boy jumped slightly as he turned his head to look at her, 'But I saw-' "What you saw, was indeed a female body. But, before my damn uncle's experiment, I was just as much as a male as you are. Like I said, I was willing to do anything for my uncle, but I hadn't planned on being tricked into being part of his experiment. He wanted to preserve my precognetic powers so his experiment changed my gender" she said smirking.  
  
"How could becoming a female preserve precognition?" he asked curiously, obviously interested. Akira looked at him once again as her grin widened, 'Because women are stronger when it comes to mind over matter' The boy smirked slightly. "To tell you the truth, being a female is somewhat to my advantage. The body is more agile and manoeuvrable. And the visions are less painful" she said seriously.  
  
"What became of you after your gender changed?" Hisoka asked timidly. Akira turned around and leaned on the window, 'My uncle became violent toward me. I would get beaten by different men or abused. If I didn't do what my uncle ordered, I'd be punished in every way possible. After all the abuse, I became cold and closed myself off to everyone I could. My uncle then told me that my parents hadn't died at all, that they gave me up for adoption when I was very young, only because of what I could see. Of course, like any child would, I refused to believe it. Hearing this only increased my strength and will. I became colder by the day.  
  
Anyways, my uncle wanted me to find someone, using my power. I then informed him that we would meet this person on this boat. That's another reason I'm here'  
  
Hisoka cocked an eyebrow in wonder as he forced his guilt aside to ask his next question, 'And those men.from the storage room?' "Pfft.those losers. Both eyeing my female body since the day my uncle hired them. They were hired to protect me, though unfortunately they refused to protect me from themselves. I was left alone with them while my uncle went below deck to find the person he's searching for. It seemed as if my two body guards had this all planned out.  
  
After my uncle left, I decided to go to the back of the ship for some fresh air. When my back was turned I was off guard. They then forcefully took me into the storage room, stripping me of my clothing along the way. Of course I struggled but it was no good. They were stronger than me so I stood no chance. They got what they wanted and left me behind" she said all in one angry breath.  
  
As Hisoka registered this into his mind, he noticed how much alike they both were. "If you don't mind me aski-" "Muraki. That's his name. I know what you were going to ask and what you planned on doing. Judging by the look on your face you seem to know him. But don't do anything rational. His time will come" she interjected wisely.  
  
Hisoka's face turned to a serious one. "Do you know what kind of thing you're asking me?" he said with his arms crossed. Akira just smiled, 'You're a Shinigami. My uncle cursed you. The reason you became an angel of death is to avenge your death. But now that you're free.  
  
what do you plan on doing?'  
  
The green eyed Shinigami growled and hit the wall with his fist. Akira didn't move. She just continued to stand, still wearing his sweater.  
  
The boy then snapped. He stood up straight and growled at her angrily, 'What I do to Muraki is my business. I don't need you or anyone else telling me what or what not to do. He's my problem and I'm going to fix it' The girl glared at him, 'Than you're more of a fool than I thought. Stupid kid, you can't just get rid of Muraki. He's a smart man and he gets what he goes for'  
  
Hisoka walked up to her and pushed her up against the wall angrily. He then glared into her eyes. "Muraki destroyed who you were! Corrupted your innocence. How can you protect a man like that?" he said venomously. Akira barely blinked. She just stared deep into his emerald like eyes, as if she was searching his soul for answers. "If you're trying to scare me, it's not working" she said seriously.  
  
Suddenly, what she did next was so quick that Hisoka missed it all in one blink.  
  
His eyes flared open as she held him down onto the floor.  
  
Her hands holding his wrists down, each leg outside of his.  
  
Her knees kneeling on the floor, each on either sides of his pelvis.  
  
Hisoka blushed as he lied on the floor. Even though Akira was truly a male, he still felt somewhat embarrassed. "You think I'd let a man like Muraki get away with everything he has done? If you think such a thing then you're sadly mistaken.  
  
After what he did to my body! I'm forced to live, act, and feel just like a female. And just because you're a Shinigami, don't think for a second you can intimidate me that easily" she said glaring at him full blast.  
  
Suddenly the lights in the room flashed on. The two teenagers looked toward the door way in curiosity; Hisoka's vision upside down. As they both looked at the figure standing at the door, Akira realised that she had seen him before. "Tsuzuki." said Hisoka innocently. Akira glared at the man standing at the door. She continued holding Hisoka down, not even bothering to loosen her grip. Tsuzuki, on the other hand, placed a hand over his eyes and sighed, 'Heh, wow Hisoka. There's more to you than I had thought'.  
  
The boy's face went as red as it could possibly get. Without thinking about his actions, he forced himself up, pushing Akira off of him violently. The young girl fell off, hitting the floor in pain. She curled herself into a ball, holding her stomach in agony. Tsuzuki scratched the back of his head nervously while Hisoka rushed beside her, realising what he had just done.  
  
"Are you alright? I didn't mean to." he said trailing off. Akira strained her lungs to breath. The boy had knocked the wind clean out of her, forcing her to stop breathing for a short while. She slowly sat up and winced, placing her glare back at Tsuzuki. "You.you're the one we were suppose to meet" she said with difficulty. Tsuzuki looked at her in wonder, 'You and who?.do I even know you?'  
  
Akira struggled to get up. She then started making her way toward the purple eyed Shinigami and stopped a few feet infront of him. Not daring to get any closer. Tsuzuki just looked down at her in wonder as she looked at him with a serious look. "Muraki.have you met up with him yet?" she asked. All of a sudden, Tsuzuki's expression changed, 'Muraki is on this ship?!'  
  
"And the one you're talking to happens to be his niece.or should I say nephew."said Hisoka coldly. Akira closed her eyes, trying to hold back the shame. Tsuzuki looked at the young girl, dumbfoundedly. He then looked at the mounds protruding firmly from the sweater she was wearing. He then pointed to her and looked at his old partner nervously, 'Guys don't have nice firm breasts like she does'  
  
Akira blushed as she crossed her arms, looking away with embarrassment. Hisoka did the same, except he didn't have reason to cross his arms. "Comment all you want on this body. It's just a loan for now", she said as she looked at him, 'But for now, you have other issues to worry about. For some reason my uncle has a very strong interest in you. Why, I'm not sure' "And yet you want us to do nothing but wait?" said Hisoka from behind. Akira closed her eyes, 'My uncle is up to something. But if we try to bring him down now, chances are he'd escape, bringing me along for the ride'  
  
"Then I'm guessing you have something planned out" said Tsuzuki seriously. Akira shook her head, Hisoka clenched his fist in anger, trying hard to not portray his emotions. "We don't need a plan. We just need time. This ship is going straight to the United States. We should arrive there in a week, but we won't. This ship's lowest deck in the boiler room will explode." She said as she looked as if she was calculating large equations in her mind. Tsuzuki scratched his nose curiously, 'Uh.how do you know this for a fact?'  
  
"She's precognetic. Capable of predetermining certain events", replied Hisoka as he glared at her. She looked back at him as he continued to speak, 'She even continued to help Muraki even after all he's done to her. You're like a dog, loyal to its master. Unfortunately, you're blinded and can't learn new tricks' He then started to walk into a back room.  
  
"Stop"  
  
Akira said in almost a whisper, still looking at him. Tsuzuki looked at her curiously, wondering what she was going to pull. Hisoka stopped and looked back at her. Her eyes were so cat like that it was as if she was a feline in disguise. She then placed her hands at the rim of her sweater and closed her eyes. She turned around and looked down at Tsuzuki's feet, pulling the sweater over her head, revealing her naked body once again.  
  
Hisoka's face froze as he stared at her back. Tsuzuki, on the other hand, looked as if he was clueless and dreaming. This was the first time a woman had willingly taken her clothes off infront of him.  
  
"As you see, Hisoka, I too bare a curse.", she said seriously as she turned around to look at him face to face once again, 'Bestowed upon me by the same man who cursed you. There is, however, a big difference yet the purpose is the same. Unlike your curse, mine won't kill me in three years. It'll kill me whenever Muraki activates it'  
  
She narrowed her eyebrows as Hisoka continued to look at her in shock. "I plan on killing my uncle while I'm here and alive so I value my life for the time being" she said as the boy continued to stare into her eyes. Suddenly Tsuzuki tapped her on the shoulder. Akira looked at him from the corner of her eyes. He then asked, 'If you wouldn't mind telling me your age, I'd be very great full. If you're around my age, then I'll be more than just great full.'  
  
"I'm a year older than that boy" she replied as she grabbed the sweater to cover herself. "You may be older, but I have more experience in these kinds of situations" Hisoka replied. "Not in this one. I'm the one you guys need at the moment. I can give you guys any information you need on Muraki, but both of you must promise that neither of you will intervene in the meantime, or else you can forget about getting rid of him" she said placing the sweater on over her body.  
  
"So what are you going to do right now?" asked Tsuzuki in wonder. The girl turned around and looked at him, 'My uncle will be expecting me soon so I'll be going back to my room' "But how can we keep in touch?" Tsuzuki asked again. Akira had her hand on the doorknob before she answered, 'We won't. To my uncle, you don't know me and I don't know you. We should try our best to leave it that way' she said as she opened the door, leaving the room. As she left, Hisoka walked over to his bed and sat down, thinking about what she had said. "You know, Tsuzuki, we'll end up meeting with Muraki sooner or later on this ship. If he's looking for us, we can't avoid him" he said plainly.  
  
The purple eyed Shinigami smiled, 'But we have to try our best to make sure that doesn't happen'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N: Please leave a review. I don't care what it is!(Ain't no flame das worse than me Okaa-can. ( ) 


	2. Chapter 1

Akira stood infront of a mirror, staring at her reflection. She was now wearing a black dress, with a touch of make up to bring out her womanly features. Her eyes wavered in shame, looking at her mirror image. "That's not me."she said in a whisper.  
  
Suddenly, a tall figure wearing a white suit stood behind her. Akira didn't budge. She knew who he was and wasn't going to fear him, 'Uncle Muraki.Why did you do this to me?' The man smirked, 'My dear nephew.what I've done was for the best. Believe me, you'll thank me later on in your years. In the meantime I want you to look your best. There's a party being hosted in the main dining room'  
  
Akira growled as her uncle slowly took something out from his pocket. He held it with both his thumbs and index fingers. "I bought this necklace for you before we got on board the ship" he said as he placed the chain around her neck and clasped it together. The gem hanging at her chest was a beautiful sapphire, shining in all its brilliance.  
  
The only problem was. Was that Muraki hadn't taken his arms off her.  
  
Akira clenched her fists. Luckily her black gloves concealed her bandages. "Get off me" she whispered coldly. Muraki had her in a loose embrace, smelling her hair, 'You're very attractive as a female' The young girl continued to boil with anger, but fought to conceal it. "This body is not mine" she replied as she closed her eyes. Muraki placed his mouth close to her neck and licked it. Akira's eyebrows twitched angrily in disgust.  
  
"The body may not be yours. That's why I can do what I want to it. Your vessel belongs to me and no other" he said as he stood up straight, running his fingers through his hair. He stood with one hand dangling at his side while his other was hidden in his pocket. Akira felt somewhat relieved but was still infuriated.  
  
"You have plans for me.don't you."she said. The silver haired man smirked, 'The man we are to meet. His name is Tsuzuki. He has a partner, a boy who is about your age', he smiled as she turned around looking at him, 'You remind me so much of him' He placed a gloved hand on her cheek, still smiling.  
  
"Ah, but anyways. I'll point him out to you. You will have dinner with him and find out where they are staying" he whispered. He then moved his hand and walked over to the exit door and opened it. "While you're dining, please be lady like" he said coldly.  
  
Akira kept quiet, walking out of the room. She started walking down the red carpeted hall, when unexpectedly, Hisoka stood infront of her, in just as much shock as she was. They were both stood there, not knowing what to do when suddenly a voice broke their states of astonishment, 'Ah. Kurosaki Hisoka. What an extremely odd coincidence' The green eyed boy felt as if his breath had been taken away. Akira knew he was going to snap in a few seconds if given the chance.  
  
Luckily, she took action, 'Kurosaki Hisoka? Well this is a pleasure. My uncle has told me so much about you' She then bowed her head respectfully, 'My name is Akira' She looked at him with her cat like eyes, trying to tell him to go along with the act through eye contact and expression. The young boy relaxed as the girl straightened herself out. Muraki placed his hand on her shoulder as he spoke, 'Hisoka. Why don't you escort my niece to the party?'  
  
Hisoka didn't reply. Muraki started walking away. His tall figure engulfing them in his shadow. He then stopped for a moment, standing beside the emerald eyed boy, 'But before you go, you might want to get rid of the blood stain on the collar of your blouse' Both Hisoka and Akira felt tingles swimming up their spines as Muraki made a very cool exit. The boy tanked his collar and saw the blood stain.  
  
Akira pinched his collar between her fingers as she eyed it with wonder. She then looked at him. "It can't be mine" he said with his eyes closed. Akira then realized who's it was, 'Ya. I know. It's mine' Hisoka fell silent as he realized how much trouble she could have gotten them in. Hopefully, her uncle hadn't suspected anything. "We don't have time for this. We'll go to the party for awhile, then to the boiler room to stop the explosion" said the boy as he started toward the stair well. Akira agreed silently as she followed closely behind him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
People chattered, wine glasses chimed as the fancy aristocratic party took place. Sitting at the bar in a black tuxedo was the purple eyed Shinigami, sitting handsomely. He looked at the beautiful bartender as she turned to look at him. She had blond hair done up in a ponytail and a cute smile. "Hey there handsome. What can I get ya." she said with a wink.  
  
Tsuzuki smiled nervously, 'Well I'm not suppose to but I guess something small wouldn't hurt' The woman nodded as she prepared something light for him. In the meantime he turned around on his chair, looking back out to the people. As he started feeling relaxed, he saw Hisoka and that odd girl coming up the stairs as a couple; Her hand clasping onto his arm. "Hisoka.?" he said in thought, about to leave his seat when suddenly a very familiar voice caught his attention, causing him to freeze in his spot.  
  
"Magnificent isn't it?" said the voice coolly. The Shinigami turned around, keeping his cool. He saw a man with silver hair, sipping at his martini in a very sophisticated manner; one of his legs over the other. "Muraki.How nice of you to join me. What brings you here?" Tsuzuki asked with a serious look.  
  
Muraki placed his drink down and looked at the man as he leaned up against the bar table. He looked over to his drink, grabbed it, and started to swallow all the while keeping his eye on Hisoka. His old partner sat down at a table with the young girl. At least for now they were out of trouble. "There's no need to worry about the boy. My Niece is taking very good care of him" said the doctor, taking another sip of his drink.  
  
Even with what Muraki said, Tsuzuki continued to keep his eyes on the boy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Aren't you going to eat anything." Akira asked as she placed a piece of stake on her tongue. Her manners were so precise and elegant for someone who was originally a male. Hisoka closed his eyes, looking away, 'I'm not hungry' Akira smiled as she grabbed a wine glass, bringing it to her pink lips. She then brought it down, looking at him. "You know, your partner shouldn't be around. You can have a bit of wine if you like. If you get drunk, It'll probably bring some colour to your cheeks" she said smirking sadistically.  
  
Hisoka growled, 'Shut up. What're you up to anyways?' "I'm not up to anything. What I am trying to do however is get you to relax", she used her fork, placing another piece of steak in her mouth, ' If you're nervous you'll get suspected' Hisoka sat still for a few moments. He then started to dig into his food, but drinking only water. "In five minutes, we're going to get up and dance. By then everyone should be on the dance floor. The confusion amongst the dancing bodies should be enough to give us time to make our move. We'll walk calmly toward the stairwell. I'll go to my room and change. You, on the other hand, will wait for me outside keeping a look out. We'll then head to the boiler room to see what Muraki has planned" she said very calmly and casually, making it seem as if she was having a very normal conversation.  
  
Hisoka ate quietly, not making eye contact as he allowed her words to sink in. He then asked, 'Why must we pretend so much?' Akira looked up and smiled at him, 'My dear Hisoka. I'm surprised you haven't noticed yet. I'm guessing your empathy is currently more focused on the good and pleasurable feelings of the people surrounding you, happily dancing and eating'  
  
The boy hadn't made any comment toward her remark. "I'll show you what I mean once I'm asked to dance" she said in a low whisper. The boy sitting across from her looked as if he was glaring. Slowly he got up from his chair and walked over beside her chair, holding out his hand. Akira smirked.  
  
"That's right. Just keep playing along. That's all I'm asking for right now"  
  
She said in thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"They're cute aren't they?" said Muraki as he watched Hisoka lead his niece onto the dance floor. Tsuzuki watched in wonder as to what they were planning. He knew they had some kind of plan all formed out and thought through. Hisoka wouldn't do what he was doing unless it was for good reason.  
  
"Muraki. Your niece. What's her name?" he asked, hoping that he wasn't to suspicious. The doctor smirked as he wiped his glasses with a handkerchief, 'Her name is Akira. Remember it.Tsuzuki' The purple eyed Shinigami looked at the doctor in wonder, 'What's that suppose to mean?'  
  
"The boy seems to be enjoying himself with my lovely niece", said Muraki evilly, ' Imagine. Two corrupted toys as one person. Can you imagine, Tsuzuki? The niece of the man who killed him.making love to him?' Tsuzuki clenched his fists in anger, but forced himself to stay calm, ' Shinigami can't do that with people in the living'  
  
The doctor smiled, 'But what if it was possible? What would the end result be? A child of both life and death? Burdened with both precognition and empathy. What a beautiful mixture'  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
Tsuzuki yelled. People around him looked at him curiously, as his anger rose. The white haired man's smirk widened as he looked at Tsuzuki, who looked as if he was going to pass out. "Shit.what's.what's wrong with me?" said the Shinigami in thought. His body felt incredibly warm. Muraki continued to smirk, 'You look as if you need some rest. I wonder if it was that drink you had.' Tsuzuki growled. It seemed as if Muraki had done something to it while his back was turned. He could feel his forehead burning with a sick feeling. Not knowing what to expect next.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hisoka.when I tell you, don't change expressions so quickly" said Akira, waltzing with the young boy. Hisoka could only imagine what she was going to show him. She then spoke, 'When you turn, I want you to look over at the bar and tell me what's going on. But remember, don't change expressions so quickly'  
  
As they danced, the boy forced himself to be as {Non-suspicious} as possible. As he looked over to the bar, he saw Tsuzuki walking away from the silver haired man. The man who killed him. "Hisoka.tell me what's going on" she asked calmly. "Tsuzuki just walked away from the bar where your uncle seems to be sitting at" he replied seriously.  
  
The girl thought for a moment as her feet continued to follow his. "Alright, well. How about we carefully make our escape" she said as she smirked at him along with the shine of her cat like eyes. Hisoka nodded firmly as the dance floor became more populated. Soon the two slowly but casually walked toward the stairwell. When they took their first step down the stairs, they felt relief quickly rushing over them.  
  
When they both took their first step on the red carpet in the hallway, Akira spoke, 'Are you scared?' "Why would I be afraid." he asked. Akira smiled, 'Because we're finally going to get rid of Muraki' She then stopped infront of her room door, placing her hand on the door knob. That's when Hisoka felt a presence. He placed a hand on her shoulder. Akira turned around, looking at him curiously.  
  
Hisoka then spoke, 'I feel an evil presence. I don't know who it is thought.it's hard to figure out' Akira took her hand off the doorknob and continued to look at him in wonder. Suddenly both of their attentions were caught by the sound of footsteps walking noisily down the stairwell. "What do we do?" Akira asked nervously with anger.  
Hisoka growled as the presence seemed to be getting closer. He then took action. He pushed his body up against the girl and ripped a piece of the skirt part of her dress, revealing the entire side of her leg. "Hisoka.now's not the time for this" Akira growled angrily. The boy growled back, 'You really think I want to do this?! Just play along. Anything's better than getting caught!'  
  
The girl nodded as she placed her arms around his neck. Hisoka kept his mouth close to her ear to whisper anything necessary, while Akira had her head looking over his shoulder watching a figure walking down the hall. Keeping his hands on her hips, he asked in a whisper, 'Anyone you recognize?' Akira felt somewhat nervous for the person coming down the stairs happened to be one of her body guards.  
  
This was going to cause huge complications.  
  
"It's.it's one of my bodyguards." She said looking over his shoulder. She then looked at him in the eyes, 'Hisoka. Do me a favour. What I want you to do may be out of the question, but may also very well be the push we need" she said as she looked over his shoulder again, keeping her eyes on the man. "W-what is it?" he asked innocently yet in semi fear.  
  
Akira smirked as she kept her eye on the figure that happened to of bent down to tie his shoe. The girl smiled as she looked back at the boy, 'I want you to force yourself on me' 


	3. Chapter2

Hisoka growled in embarrassment. Akira looked over his shoulder again and saw that her bodyguard had gotten up. In a state of panic, she pulled the boy closer to her. Hisoka's face burned red.  
  
"Play along or blow our cover.now's not the time to get shy"  
  
She said as she forced him to kiss her. The bodyguard looked at the scene before him and growled. He then ran toward them. Akira took her lips off Hisoka's and smiled as her bodyguard took the bait. She then pretended to try and avoid the embarrassed boy as he played along involuntarily.  
  
"Get off of me!" Akira shrieked. Suddenly the bodyguard ripped Hisoka from Akira and shoved him into the opposite wall. "The hell d'ya think you're doing you little punk?" said the man as he brought his fist back to punch the silent boy.  
  
But before the man could even lay a knuckle on the boy, Akira struck the side of his neck, rendering him unconscious onto the floor. Akira stood proudly, glaring at the body then at the young Shinigami whose eyes were shadowed over. "What's your problem?" Akira asked coldly. Hisoka spoke softly, 'I'm just like him.just like Muraki.'  
  
The young girl turned around, placing her hand on the doorknob once again. She then spoke, 'Trust me. You are nothing like that man. What you did was completely professional. I could of had you flying through the wall in seconds if what you were doing was for your own satisfaction.', she looked back at him and glared more coldly, 'If you're going to be continually haunted by your past, then I suggest you walk away and let me take care of Muraki myself.'  
  
She then opened her room door and walked in, leaving the boy out in the hall to ponder what she had said to him as she closed the door behind her. She walked in, taking a few steps inside and stood in the darkness of the room. For some odd reason, she felt disturbed as if there was something in the dark waiting to jump and attack her.  
  
Then again, Hisoka would have told her whether or not something was around. Convinced that it was just her imagination, she quickly took off her dress leaving her underwear as her only garment. She ran over to her suitcase, looking for suitable clothing and managed to find a blouse but couldn't find anything else that would be fit for what she was about to do.  
  
Quickly she pulled it on over her body. All she had to look for now were a pair of pants, socks, and shoes. As she stood up, her bandages caught her eyes. She looked at them, realising that they were blood stained and needed to be changed badly. She curiously started un-wrapping them, hoping that her wrist had scabbed over and stopped bleeding. As the bandages fell to the floor, she felt a hand cover her mouth and another pulling her arm behind her back. She was then pushed up against the wall.  
  
Akira's heart raced, wondering who the impostor could be. Her breathing became heavy as the figure pulled her arm back even further, almost breaking it. She winced in pain as she felt her bones crack. The figure placed his mouth near her ear and whispered, 'You've been naughty. Disobeying Muraki's will' The girl's eyes flared open. She knew that voice. "Tsu.Tsuzuki?!" she said confusingly.  
  
She then felt herself pushed onto the bed, the figure kneeled over on top of her. He held her wrists down, smiling evilly. Akira gritted her teeth as she looked at him angrily. His eyes seemed to have changed. They were now a red colour instead of a beautiful purple. "My uncle got to you, no doubt. Your eyes are proof of his magic.You're not the real Tsuzuki. You're a spirit using him, am I right?" she said in a serious tone.  
  
The figure discovered as Tsuzuki, smiled even wider, 'You're very right. That sapphire hanging from your beautiful neck has a small microphone encrypted in it. So you can count on him knowing every little detail about your scheme.' Akira glared at him furiously. She knew from the time Muraki had spotted her blood on Hisoka's collar that he suspected something of them.  
  
"I underestimated my damn uncle.that son of a bitch." she said in disbelief. Tsuzuki lowered his mouth to her neck and licked the sapphire sitting lazily on her chest then licked her chest itself. "What do you plan on doing?", she asked in a whisper, 'You know all I have to do is scream and Hisoka should come through that door'  
  
Tsuzuki raised his head slightly. His hands still clutching her wrists, holding her down. His mouth neared hers; his words blowing over her lips, 'I knew you would try something like that. So I prepared something special for you.' He then pressed his lips upon hers. Instantly, Akira felt as if his tongue was reaching into the pit of her stomach. Her breath felt as if it was being sucked out.  
  
She squirmed, trying to get free, but no matter how hard she tried, he was much to strong. His bare chest pressing against hers as she struggled to get free. Akira winced as she felt the wet yet thick feeling of blood falling down the sides of her mouth.  
  
Tsuzuki finally took his lips off hers and grinned. Akira turned her head and shivered in a pinch of fear. She could taste the blood upon her lips. She opened her mouth to yell, only to let out a scream of silence. Akira's eyes stayed widely opened in shock. He had taken away her voice. Soon she felt her wrists released from their tight grasp. Without hesitation she tried to escape, but even though he had let go, her wrists still felt as if they were pinned down. On top of that, she couldn't call out to Hisoka.  
  
The girl looked up at him and glared angrily. He lowered his head to hers and grinned back. He took his index finger and wiped the blood from the corner of her lips, and placed it onto his own tongue all in one seductive manner. Akira turned her head away in disgust. It was very obvious that he was being controlled by Muraki, no doubt. "That asshole Muraki. Wait until I get my hands on him and then I'll strangle this controlled Tsuzuki" said the girl in thought.  
  
Tsuzuki laid his head upon her chest, closing his eyes as if he were listening to her heartbeat. He then spoke, 'I look forward to it. If I were you, Akira, I'd keep my thoughts clean. Even though you've lost you're voice, I can still hear your thoughts loud and clear. On the other hand, wouldn't you say that your uncle did a very good job in turning you into a female?' He slowly slid his hand on the skin of her inner thigh.  
  
Akira didn't change expressions.  
  
She simply replied in mind, 'Do what you will with this body. It's just a shell that holds my consciousness' "Heh. But you can still feel me violating every part of this shell. And you'll continue to feel me even if you get your original self back" he said in a spine chilling whisper. He then inserted two of his fingers into her vessel. Akira closed her eyes. "Even though I live in this body, I'm not going to let it give in to you. I'll find a way out of this and kill Muraki with my bare hands!" she growled in thought, knowing he would read it.  
  
"Don't bother. Muraki's plan is already going into play. By the time I'm done here with you, he should have everything set to go" he said digging his fingers deeper within her as if trying to find something. Akira winced and gritted her teeth. She the felt a presence, one that was obviously familiar. She then turned to look at the possessed Tsuzuki with a smirk. The man looked back at her in wonder, 'What's with that smirk? Don't enjoy this to much'  
  
Akira closed her eyes and continued smiling, 'Well, it looks as if you almost had everything perfect. It's a shame you forgot one very important flaw' The possessed Tsuzuki smiled and shook his head as he withdrew his fingers; her juices covering them. "You truly are a naughty girl", he licked the tips of his fingers, 'Everything is perfect. You tell me what I have forgotten and I'll leave to correct it.' He then lowered his mouth to her ear and nibbled on her lobe, 'But if you're mistaken.I'll fuck you so hard that everything about you will be corrupted'  
  
Akira kept her annoyingly cute smirk plastered upon her face as she looked at the room door, 'I highly doubt that' Suddenly, the room door busted open with a huge bang. Tsuzuki's attention reverted to the figure standing within the doorway, instead of keeping his eyes on the young girl, who, attempted once again to move. She moved her hands and felt a sense of relief.  
  
While the possessed Tsuzuki looked at the figure in the doorway, Akira quickly used her opposite fist and punched him smack dab in the jaw, forcing him to fall off the bed and onto the floor. The girl then leaped off the bed and hurriedly made her way to Hisoka's side. The boy kept his eyesight around the bed area as he closed the door behind him. He then asked the girl, 'Are you alright?'  
  
Akira gave a quick nod, hoping that he wasn't planning on asking too many questions. Soon, Tsuzuki started to stand to his feet in a dizzy manner. "What's going on here? Why's Tsuzuki in here and topless?" asked the boy as he looked at the young girl. Akira didn't respond, she simply looked away and gritted her teeth. That's when Hisoka grasped her shoulders firmly and asked again, 'What's going on?'  
  
"Stupid! Can't you see I can't talk?" said Akira in thought as she continued to look away in shame. "Well, I can hear you very clearly now, so would you mind showing a little respect and telling me what's going on?" replied the green eyed Shinigami demandingly. Akira's jumped in slight shock as she looked at the boy who glared at her.  
  
"AKIRA!! Bitch!, you dare hit my face?" growled the possessed Tsuzuki angrily. Blood slowly fell down the side of his mouth. The young girl looked at him in slight fear as she quickly explained, 'Muraki's controlling him. Tsuzuki's not himself. He's been possessed by a spirit who has the ability to silence an individual'  
  
"Hence the reason for your silence.fine then. Stay behind me" said Hisoka as he pushed her back. He then clasped his hands together as if he were praying, only his fingers were placed in different positions. Tsuzuki growled again as he placed a foot onto the bed. Hisoka started to mutter a few strange words and an odd wind picked up in the room.  
  
Akira looked around the room and noticed that all the windows were closed. How could the wind be created if there was no source? Suddenly golden like ropes shot towards the, now, red eyed Shinigami. Akira watched in amazement. She knew Hisoka was a Shinigami, but she didn't know he could conduct such magic.  
  
As she watched in an amazed state, she suddenly realized and remembered the sapphire necklace hanging from her neck. Quickly, she ripped it off holding it tightly in her hand. She then gently placed hand on the boy's back hoping that she hadn't disrupted his concentration. "Sorry to bother you again, but Muraki knows what we're up to. If you could hurry up and exorcise him I'd be eternally great full" she said in thought, sending it to his mind.  
  
The boy registered her words and moved the position of his fingers, and instantly, the possessed Tsuzuki was sent flying to the back wall, being pushed up against it by an invisible force. The boy then spoke out loudly, 'Hurry up and get dressed' Akira didn't need to be told twice for she quickly jumped over the bed and continued to rummage through her suitcase.  
  
She found a pair of jeans and socks, quickly putting them on. As she zipped up her pants, she heard the boy mutter different words of what sounded like a pretty power full spell. A purple aura grew, surrounding his body as yet another spontaneous gust of wind blew throughout the room.  
  
The young girl shielded her face with her forearm, watching the power of a Shinigami at work. As she watched the boy, she heard Tsuzuki cry out in pain as a shadow like creature, with familiar red eyes, crawled out from his forehead. "A.amazing" said Akira in thought as she looked over to the green eyed boy n astonishment.  
  
He was seemed so powerful for a boy who seemed weak and pathetic. Suddenly, the shadow like demon popped right infront of her face out of nowhere. In fear, she quickly backed up feeling her heart beat rapidly. The demon howled demonically as Hisoka's powers overwhelmed it.  
  
It was then concealed in a purple aura and looked as if it was evaporating into the air.  
  
Soon, it vanished without a trace.  
  
The wind died down. Papers, clothes, pictures were scattered around the room.  
  
A moment of silence soon took over.  
  
Akira sat still for a moment trying to register what had just occurred. She felt as if she was frozen in her spot. Did what happen really happen?  
  
Or was she slowly going out of her mind.  
  
"Hey.are you alright." said the boy's voice in a calm smooth tone. Akira panted heavily as she slowly turned her startled head toward him. Her eyes were still wide with slight fear, 'Ya.ya I'm just fine. Don't worry about me' Hisoka lowered his eyebrows as he made his way to the unconscious Tsuzuki, 'Who said I was worried.'  
  
Akira's eyes followed the arrogant little boy as he bent down and kneeled down beside his partner and examined him. The girl closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down. When she did she clenched her fists tight together in anger as she spoke to herself in thought, 'That boy. He's going to be a nuisance if things don't go as I have planned. Just because he has supernatural powers, doesn't mean I'm going to be intimidated by the prick'  
  
Hisoka stood up and looked down at her, 'Fix your self up. We're leaving' He walked by her as if she was nothing. Akira looked at him with question, 'Fix myself- We're leaving?! Who the fuck does this little boy think he is?!' The green eyed Shinigami stood infront of the room door, 'What are you waiting for?'  
  
The girl slowly stood up and buttoned her blouse. She then walked over toward the room door, infront of Hisoka and opened the door herself. She then slammed the door on him, not giving him a chance to walk out. The angered girl stormed down the hall. She could only hear her footprints until they were joined by running feet.  
  
She stopped and waited for the footsteps to come closer. When they sounded as if they were in reachable distance, she whipped around and punched into the air.  
  
Except, she hadn't hit air.  
  
Hisoka's face jerked to the left. Akira growled at him, 'Don't run after me as if I'm one of your possessions. You can't tell me what or what I cannot do. My best advice to you is to back off. I thought you'd be of greater help to me, but you're just getting in the way'  
  
Hisoka winced as he looked back toward her, wiping the blood from his mouth. He then angrily pushed her up against the wall, 'You think I care what you think about? You asked for my help to get Muraki and I'm giving it to you!' "I didn't ask for your fucking help! I had no choice but to tell you who I was and why I was here! It was Involuntary!" she yelled back.  
  
The girl then ripped away and continued storming down the hall. Hisoka sighed as he followed angrily, keeping a wide distance between them. "Once I kill Muraki I won't have to deal with this kid anymore. But right now my main focus is how I'm going to kill him. He already knows what I was planning.  
  
Shit.  
  
I have to be more cautious now. Who knows what he'll pull next" said Akira stressfully. She reached the descending stairwell and took her first step. As she did, she felt a sharp pain throughout her body, as if everything paralyzed. "Oh no." she said with an expressionless look.  
  
"Why'd you stop."asked Hisoka calmly as he reached her. The young girl hugged her sides in pain. Her whole body felt as if it was being stabbed with a thousand knives. In shame, she turned her head in the opposite direction of the boy and asked between gritted teeth, 'What.what day is it?' Hisoka's eyebrows relaxed aswell as his face, 'June 17th.'  
  
Akira smirked as a sweat drop fell down her cheek.  
  
"Great.a red moon. Why didn't I take this into strict consideration.I'm such a fool." she said in thought. The boy looked at her curiously as to why she had suddenly fell ill but then decided that it didn't concern him. He took a few steps down the stairs leaving the girl behind.  
  
"Get up. Muraki isn't a man to wait" he said as he continued down the stairs. Akira took one more sigh before she forced herself firmly upon her feet once again. She then started following the boy down the steps.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Please Review!!! 


	4. Chapter3

Hisoka led the way, walking down the stairs quietly while Akira slowly walked behind him. She could feel her body on fire, burning with an unimaginable temperature. She could feel the sweat falling down her forehead, off her nose and onto her blouse. Not being able to withstand the pain she stopped on the steps and leaned up against the wall and panted.  
  
"Damn. I didn't think it would be happening so fast" She said in thought as she raised her hand to look at it. She then smirked, 'Shit.it's happening alright' Hisoka turned around and saw the young girl, leaning up against the wall with her eyes closed. He then started making his way back up the stairs and stopped infront of her. Akira opened her eyes only to end up staring into his serious green ones.  
  
"I didn't ask before, but I'm going to now. What's wrong with you?" he asked seriously. Akira held her breath and closed her eyes again, ignoring him. "WHAT'S YOU RPROBLEM?!" He growled angrily. "My fucking problems are none of you gawd damn business so just fuck off!" she hissed angrily.  
  
The boy's face tightened as he became furious. He then slammed his hand onto the wall beside her head, all in one pissed off motion. The young girl slowly turned her head and opened her eyes, looking at him once again as Hisoka lectured her, 'You're the niece of the man who killed me. To be breathing the same air as you feels like a sin to me. You may look like a woman on the outside, but I know as well as you do that you're much different, mentally.  
  
Don't think for a second that just because you look like a girl.  
  
I'll end up respecting you as one.  
  
Because I won't.'  
  
Akira smirked as she cocked an eyebrow, 'Good. Now that you're done, I want you to hear what I have to say' The boy's expression changed into a curious one. Then, in the blink of an eye, he felt a sharp pain hit his lower lip. He was pushed up against the opposite wall by the girl. Hisoka growled as she stared at him seriously; her forearm at his neck in a choking manner. Her other hand rested on his chest, slowly sliding down it and stopping at his stomach.  
  
"What an idiot you are."she said as she pulled a gun from his pants, holding it to his head. "First off, I'm nothing like that fucking loser Muraki. We may be related but our ambitions are very different. Second, I don't expect any form of respect from you, though on one concept I will agree with you on", she backed away and tossed him the gun, 'Mentally I am a male. One who is older, smarter, and much more experienced than you. So If I were you, I'd smarten up, because I can easily have you exterminated for good.  
  
Trust me.  
  
There won't be any place for your soul to rest where I'll be sending you'  
  
The young girl gave him one final glare and finally turned around to walk away down the steps, leaving a very impressed/shocked Hisoka behind. He placed a hand to his neck and rubbed it curiously, 'How could she have that much strength? She wasn't that strong before.'  
  
He kept his eye on her as he descended down the steps, a few meters away from the mysterious girl. After what seemed like a lifetime of walking down stairs, they both stopped in the doorway of a vast room. It seemed to be filled with gigantic crates and other kind of boxes filled with God knows what.  
  
"Looks as if this is where the stock is held" said Akira quietly as she eyed the room in amazement. The boy standing beside her eyed the room in the same astonished manner aswell, but couldn't see anyone or anything out of the ordinary. "Are you sure Muraki is behind this?" he asked innocently.  
  
The cat eyed girl ignored him and started walking into the middle of the titanic warehouse sized room. "You know, you're really starting to annoy me" she replied, not even bothering to look back. Hisoka glared at her from behind, 'I fell the same about you so don't worry'  
  
Akira stopped smack dab in the middle of the room as she whipped around, yelling at him , 'Don't fucking start with me' "NO! You don't start! I don't have to put up with your bullshit! Don't think that I'm gonna feel intimidated just because you happen to look like a female and the fact that you're a year older than me! It wouldn't make a slight difference to me if you were ten times my age" the boy barked back angrily.  
  
The girl's face tensed up as she launched yet another punch toward Hisoka's face. Once again, his head whipped to the side as the pressure of the blow struck him, taking him by surprise.  
  
"Like I said before.  
  
FUCK OFF!" she growled as she turned around to continue walking. The boy glared at her as she walked snobbishly.  
  
"AKIRA!"  
  
He yelled. The girl sighed in annoyance as she turned around. The next thing she knew, a fist met up with her lip, sending her flying back until she finally hit the floor with a thud. The girl winced as she lied there on the floor. This was very unexpected. Slowly, she sat up touching her lower lip. She looked at her finger tips only to see her blood covering them.  
  
Akira turned her serious gaze over to the boy who had injured her. Slowly she picked herself up and stood in her spot, glaring at him. Both of them were about a meter away from each other; her fists shaking furiously at her sides, ready to beat the hell out of him.  
  
"Well, it's good to see that my outward appearance had no affect on you" she said as she brushed the dirt from her blouse. "I told you before.Just because you looked like a female, I'm not going to respect you as one" he replied; fists clenched at his sides aswell. Akira slowly approached him, glaring up into his eyes as he glared down into her.  
  
Once again, she attempted to strike, only this time the boy had managed to catch her fist within his hand before it landed. The girl growled, this was the spark she needed to be ignited into full rage. She ripped her fist from his hand and tackled him to the floor. Both of them beating one another to a blood pulp, while rolling over and over on the ground.  
  
The girl rolled over onto him and punched him across the face. Hisoka winced as his lip throbbed, while Akira's eye was slowly turning into a purple-ish blue. She then grabbed the cuff of his blouse and pulled his face closer, both of their lower lips bleeding. "I don't give a shit what or who you are! I'm not going to be pushed around by a loser like you! You either do things my way or forget about it!" she yelled angrily.  
  
The only thing the boy could so was glare back. She some unknown reason, she was much stronger than before. He couldn't figure out how or why, but he knew that there was a definite increase in her strength. Unexpectedly, the two young teens heard a pair of hands clapping. The sound echoed off the walls and surrounded the room in its noise.  
  
Hisoka closed his eyes tightly. Not only could he feel his own pain, but Akira's aswell.  
  
The young girl looked up, reverting her eyes from the boy. When a familiar figure emerged from the shadows, Akira slowly stood up and away from Hisoka. Not taking her eyes off the figure for a minute. "Uncle Muraki." she said in a whisper. The man brushed his hair out from his outs as he stared at his nephew.  
  
"You've disobeyed me, my dear boy" he said calmly with an evil smirk that obviously meant trouble. The cat eyed girl shook as she took a few steps forward, 'Uncle, You misunderstand. I was merely acting' "What do you take me for, Akira?" the silver haired man replied with a pinch of anger in his voice. The girl closed her eyes and became silent. She knew what her punishment would be. There was no doubt in her mind that he would kill her with a few simple words.  
  
"Do you know what day it is?" Muraki as he slipped his hands in his pockets. Akira calmed herself down as she opened her eyes to look at him, 'It's the night of the red moon' "Yes that it is and already you're changing. But other than that, what else does the red moon remind you of." he said slyly. Akira twitched as she backed up, looking at him nervously, 'Did.did he see me that night, three years ago?'  
  
Suddenly, she felt her right arm pulled behind her back and something cold pointed to the temple of her head. She looked out from the corner of her eye to see Hisoka holding her hostage with a gun to her head. "Tell what you did to the ship or expect to see another hole in her head" she the green eyed boy with a cool look slapped onto his face.  
  
The silver haired doctor shook his head in disbelief, 'If you shoot her now, it would do her good. That toy's life is nothing but sin and corruptance' "Do it. Pull the trigger" said the girl in almost a whisper. The boy's eyes flared as a very familiar memory played in through his mind. "Well isn't this a very memorable scene.Except the girl you killed had feelings for me. But in this case  
  
that toy wishes for my death" he replied.  
  
Hisoka closed his eyes, re-living that awful memory.  
  
"He knows." whispered Akira's voice in Hisoka's mind. Hisoka kept his eyes closed as he asked, 'What does he know?' He could even hear her breathing within his mind aswell. "The night I become myself again. During a red moon. There's a reason he chose that certain night for me to change. It has significance and I know now that he knows, and that he saw me there that night." she said softly.  
  
Hisoka opened his eyes slightly as he continued to hear her voice in his thoughts, 'Where were you...'  
  
As soon as Akira spoke, it was as if he could see it all play by his eyes like a movie, 'I had run away from my uncle's laboratory.  
  
A few days after he had conducted the experiment on me, I had followed him secretly to where ever he had left to. I wasn't sure where he was going, but I had to follow him. The night was dark and seducing.I was 14 then. We had arrived at an odd place, almost like a field, with only one tree sitting upon a hill. I hid behind a small hill, where some dandelions blew into the rolling wind, disguising my blond hair in them. At the time, I was still a male, but later on that night I would change.  
  
I lied low behind that small hill in the distance. I could see my uncle's figure talking with an oddly familiar woman. I wasn't quiet sure who the woman was, but I'm positive that the man she was talking to was definitely my uncle. I couldn't hear what they were talking about, but the lady seemed to be upset because she was yelling at Muraki.  
  
I thought their meeting was over when the lady had turned away.  
  
That's when my uncle had struck her.  
  
I didn't know what to think, being so young at the time.  
  
I kept quiet behind the dandelion hill, watching the scene take place. Muraki held the woman loosely in his arms as he stood under that one lonely tree. The moon was red, the colour of blood. He held a knife in his hand. And struck down at her body.  
  
I then saw a boy standing in the distance too. I stared at him as if I knew him. It was as if I met him somewhere before other than that night. As I looked at him, I could feel my precognition showing me what his fate would be after that night. I quickly turned around and grasped my head in pain and closed my eyes tightly, trying to ignore the vision and the pain.  
  
I then heard the boy yelling out into the night as footsteps ran after him. My whole body shook with fear and traumatization, hoping that my vision would be wrong.  
  
But it never is. No matter how hard I pray for them to be They never are.  
  
I turned around and slowly peeked over the hill, all the while I could hear the child yelling and screaming for someone to help him. Tears spilled down my cheeks as I witnessed my uncle raping a poor defenceless young boy.  
  
Every time that boy would call out for help, my heart trembled. I wanted to help, but I couldn't. I was weak and I was crying in fear for him. The only thing I could do and did do.  
  
Was run away.  
  
I quickly got up and began to sprint. My heart was beating in unison with my feet as the tears continued to sting my face, and the boy's screams and cries continued to burn my soul. I promised myself that I would forget about that night. But I couldn't.  
  
That memory was now a part of me and no matter how much I wanted to run away from the nightmare's.  
  
I couldn't.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: For those wondering who the pairing is.I'll let u decide. I'm not gonna tell ya because.well..common. What's the fun in that??? Please R&R 


	5. Chapter4

Hisoka gritted his teeth in anger while his eyes shadowed over. Muraki smiled, 'It seems as if the both of you are having a synchronized conversation, how rude of you two to exclude me. Shall I make things more interesting? Hisoka, would you like to meet my nephew?' The green eyed boy seemed somewhat shocked. Akira growled as Muraki spoke a few ancient words in an assertive voice, combined with a sly smirk.  
  
The girl screamed in pain. Hisoka could feel the insides of her body squirming around. He then released her and instantly she fell to the floor hunched over. Her whole body trembled violently as the sound of her bones cracking rang into the air. "Stop it!" the boy yelled at the silver haired doctor, angrily. He held up the gun, aiming it toward him.  
  
"What's wrong with you.You're suppose to be crying for his pain, like when he cried for you when I cursed you that night" Muraki replied. "Muraki.you.son of a bitch! Ugh!" spoke Akira, his voice cracking between male and female. Hisoka's couldn't believe it if he hadn't of heard it. Akira's voice was masculine. Akira continued to tremble, hoping that his transformation would be completed within seconds. His body was now more male like than his previous appearance.  
  
Hisoka continued to keep perfect aim on Muraki. "If you shoot, I'll kill him.  
  
One word is all it takes, my dear boy" he said as he started backing into the shadows once again, finally out of sight. Hisoka swore as his threw his gun away angrily. He then bent down beside Akira, 'Are you ok.'  
  
"Damnit, kid. Why'd you risk it.er.g-get Muraki!" said Akira in a deep male's voice. Hisoka just stared Akira's back. He had yet to see his face until Akira turned around angrily, 'What the hell are you thinking?! You should have shot him when you had the chance!'  
  
What Hisoka was looking at was no longer female. Akira's transformation was perfect. His eyes were still cat like, but his hair was a dark messy brown and somewhat shorter. "A-Akira.you're." "I thought I told you. I'm a male. You didn't answer my question. Why didn't you shoot him when you had the fucking chance?!" Akira growled. He seemed much more intimidating as a male.  
  
The young Shinigami looked away, 'He said he would have killed you' "I don't care! As long as that man had a bullet in his head I couldn't have cared less of what happened to me" the dark boy barked back. "Alright! Fine! I screwed up! Is that what you want me to say? Look.we don't have time to argue like this. We need to go back to your room and get Tsuzuki and then somehow find a way off this damn ship. Who knows what else that bastard has planned" said Hisoka.  
  
Suddenly a loud alarm ran throughout the ship while red flashing lights blinked insanely. "Damn! This isn't good. I'll be willing to bet anything that this ship is going to go up in smoke in less than 5 minutes" said Akira as he stood up. Hisoka replied as he stood up beside the taller boy, 'Then we have to hurry and get Tsuzuki'  
  
"Fine then. You go get your friend while I go after my uncle. I'm about to let him off that easily." said the cat eyed boy. "You're obviously in no shape to be running after him" replied the green eyed one. Akira looked at him with a serious expression, 'Then what do you expect me to do? Let him escape?' Hisoka looked away, knowing he was right.  
  
"I thought so" the older boy replied as he ran after his uncle.  
  
Hisoka sighed as he ran back up the stairwell to get Tsuzuki. As he stood at the top of it, he was amazed at all the people rushing through the halls like mad bulls. People panicked while running through the halls. Hisoka tried to get through a few crowds while being pushed and shoved my everyone, like a leaf in rapid water. He could also feel the fear in people's hearts as they yelled for their lives. The boy then stopped as he was pushed up against the wall.  
  
He then sighed, 'At this rate, I won't even reach him in time.  
  
I hope Akira's doing better than I am'  
  
He then conjured up the energy to continue pushing his way through the people.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Akira knocked down a room door and yelled in it, 'Muraki! I know you're in here. Now show yourself!' The room was dark with only the exit light and warning lights as a source to see. Even though they were flashing madly, it was still hard to see anything because they were red. Akira breathed heavily as he walked into the room, moving his head in every direction.  
  
The room looked as if it held a different type of storage like bed sheets and soap. "I'll never find him like this" Akira said in thought as he continued walking through the room, taking every cautious step possible. "Muraki.stop playing around. Come out now!" he yelled out again.  
  
"What do you think you're doing, Akira." rang Muraki's voice. It seemed as if his voice was coming from all sides of the room, making it hard to tell where he was. Akira turned around as his uncle's voice sounded as if it was within the walls. "What do you mean by that." he replied as he backed into a wall.  
  
Muraki's voice spoke out, 'What do you think you'll do once you leave my side? You know that I contain your very life within my grasp' Akira felt as if his heart was in his throat. His palms were sweaty as he continued to lean up against the wall. "Then take my life End it now" the boy replied.  
  
Suddenly, an invisible force pushed him. He placed out his palms infront of himself and landed on all fours, panting as his breath became short. His heart raced as he came to his feet. As he stood in the darkness, Things became silent.  
  
A little too silent.  
  
The boy then felt his hands behind held back tightly together. Akira winced from the pressure. He was so tired that he could barely manage to breath. A cold cheek then brushed up beside his from behind. "Regardless of your gender you're the second person next to Tsuzuki who can arouse my excitement" Muraki said coldly.  
  
The dark haired boy trembled in fear. He was afraid of death but craved it hungrily at that moment. "Just kill me" Akira whispered softly. The silver haired man smirked as he snaked his hand up the boy's shirt, 'Why would I kill a precious doll like you. You remind me of him in so many ways' Muraki smiled as he unbuttoned the last button to the boy's blouse.  
  
He then ran his fingers down Akira's masculine chest, tenderly, as the boy replied in a clam voice, 'If you don't kill me now, either way we'll both go down with this ship' Muraki continued to intrude on the boy's body, sliding his fingers down his chest and resting his hand on the zipper of Akira's pants.  
  
"There's plenty of time for me to play with you before this ship goes up in flames" he replied as he seductively licked the back of the boy's neck. Akira felt shivers slide down his body like a wave. Goosebumps emerged on his dark skin. The doctor smiled and whispered in his ear, 'You were perfect from the moment I had set my eyes on you' Slowly he started to pull down Akira's zipper. Sliding it slowly while enjoying every click as the zipper slid down the teeth.  
  
The boy's eyes wavered softly as he stood there helplessly, vulnerable to the man's violating. "What.what do you mean" Asked Akira. "The lady you and that boy saw me murder that night. Did you ever wonder as to why she looked slightly familiar to you?" Muraki asked as he inserted his hand down into the boy's pants.  
  
Akira inhaled deeply as he felt Muraki's cold hand on his member. The boy closed his eyes tightly, 'W-why.?' The silver haired doctor grinned as he started stroking the boy tenderly, 'Because.that woman was your mother' Akira couldn't produce an emotion of shock. Only the feeling of his inches being stroked flowed through his thoughts.  
  
He tried to ignore the feeling, but it was just to much "P-please..ah-s- top.Stop." He moaned. "Do you really want me to." the man asked as he continued to touch him. He then kissed him lightly along his neck side. Akira opened his eyes slightly,  
  
'P-please.'  
  
Muraki opened his eyes then spoke, 'You're much to easy to please.' He then pushed the boy away. Akira fell to the floor curled up in a shaking ball. He stayed in that position, still able to feel Muraki all over him. He then yelled out into the air, a sign of his member releasing itself. The boy laid his head down, breathing with difficulty as he kept his eyes tightly closed.  
  
"Three years ago when I had adopted you as my nephew, I brought you to my laboratory. You were a young child then, so you were easy to manipulate. In order to gain your trust, I had inserted false memories of me and a family into your mind, making you think as if I was actually your blood uncle. During that night with the red moon, your mother had made a meeting with me. She tracked me down to talk to me about you. It seemed as if she wanted to take you back into her family. She informed me that she had a son that was born with a defect and would rather you than her younger child. I told her that you were mine now. The only way to get rid of her was by killing her." he said poisonously. He walked over to Akira and bent down beside him. Akira continued to keep his eyes closed while trying to relax his breathing.  
  
The man looked then looked over to the exit sign and smirked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Tsuzuki!" Hisoka yelled as he ran into Muraki's registered room. He then bent down beside a sitting and confused figure. "Tsuzuki.are you alright?" the green eyed Shinigami asked worriedly. The other Shinigami rubbed the back of his head in pain, wondering what had happened to him, 'I feel as if I was hit by a bus'  
  
The young boy stood up and waited for his partner to do the same. When he did, he blushed lightly as he realized the fact that he hadn't a shirt. 'Eh.Hisoka. Why don't I have anything covering my upper torso?' "I don't have time to explain. Right now we need to get off this boat then find Akira"said the boy as he walked over to a window, fighting to get it open.  
  
The confused Tsuzuki looked at him curiously, 'Why don't you use the door. That's what it's there for' After struggling with it, Hisoka finally managed to open it. It was about half the size he was so there was no doubt that they wouldn't have any trouble getting out. The boy then turned around and looked at his partner with a serious look, 'I don't know about you, but I don't like rushing through a crowd of people when time is precious'  
  
Wondering what the boy was talking about, Tsuzuki walked toward the door and opened it, peeking outside. The hallways were filled with people running madly. "Damn." he said as he shut it, turning to look at the boy who smirked at him. "Told you." he said. The violet eyed Shinigami walked over to the window and popped his head out while speaking, 'There's a lot of explaining you need to do'  
  
He looked at the dark navy blue water below feeling very excluded toward the current situation. Hisoka popped his head up right beside Tsuzuki's; both of them looking out the window. "Should we just jump?" the boy asked. Tsuzuki jumped, 'Are you nutz?! If you've forgotten, I'm not wearing a shirt!'  
  
"Your dead though.it's not like you'd die." Hisoka retorted. The purple eyed Shinigami growled, 'Dead or not dead, I can still feel you know!'  
  
"Damnit. We have no choice. We have to jump" said the green eyed boy looking down at the cold water. His thoughts were then interrupted by Tsuzuki's poking, 'Hey, Hisoka. Isn't that Akira over there?' The boy looked to his left.  
  
His breath was quickly taken away by shock,  
  
'AKIRA!'  
  
Leaning out of a door on the side of the ship was Muraki. He had Akira in a tight grasp, looking as if he was about to push the boy overboard. The cat eyed boy's hands were tied behind his back, meaning that if he fell into the depth of the water,  
  
He wouldn't surface.  
  
"What? That's Akira? But I thought!!" said Tsuzuki feeling extremely confused, More than usual if possible.  
  
"Hisoka.Would you save him if I dropped him?" Muraki yelled; his silver hair blowing into the wind. "Let him go, Muraki!" the boy barked angrily. The silver haired doctor smiled as he continued, 'You didn't answer my question, boy. Akira, here, witnessed your day of death and yet he neglected to help you. Now tell me, would you save this boy if I pushed him?'  
  
Akira growled as he stared at the green eyed boy,  
  
'DON'T BE FOOLISH, HISOKA!'  
  
The young Shinigami glared as he looked away in anger. Tsuzuki looked at him in question, 'You can't be serious! You're just going to let Muraki throw him over?' "He doesn't want to be saved." Hisoka replied calmly.  
  
"Boy. Doesn't Akira remind you of someone you know? Someone who's once been corrupted, neglected.cursed. He's everything that you once were. If I throw him into the water, then I'll understand that you'll allow me to continue with this little sheraid . But if you save him.then maybe you would seem more determined and full of fury than I had thought" said the doctor evilly in one breath.  
  
Akira kept his eyes tightly closed, to stop the tears from falling out of his eyes, 'Don't listen to this asshole, Hisoka!' All of a sudden, the cat eyed boy felt himself plunging. His face was filled with expressionless fear, feeling every part of his body go numb. This was it. He was going to die and no one would even think twice about him.  
  
Soon enough, he felt the cold water envelope his body. It was so cold that it pierced through his soul. He kept his eyes tightly shut and didn't even bother to kick for the surface. "Just take my life away.take me away from this sinful life" he said in thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Argh! I know, I love His/Tsu pairings 2. But I just read so many of them that I'm like " Ok.I gots ta make a story that's unique and different" And TA DA!! This story came to mind. I know many stories with original characters aren't always that good, but I'm glad you readers are giving mine a chance. It means a lot to me. AND PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!!! 


	6. Chapter 5

He felt himself sinking deeper and deeper, feeling the pressure squeeze onto his body. Slowly, gaining the courage, he opened his eyes slightly only to be staring into a pair of beautiful emerald ones. Akira just stared at the figure, swimming infront of him. "You idiot.damn you Hisoka." he said in anger.  
  
The green eyed boy swam closer to Akira, placing his arms under the drowning boy's in almost a hug like position. The cat eyed boy kept his eyes tightly shut while Hisoka kicked to the surface. Akira opened his eyes slightly, feeling his breath span running to its limit. "Why did you save me." he said in thought, knowing the young boy could hear his words.  
  
There was a moment of suspense and excitement toward their situation. Akira was running out of breath. Regardless of how tired he was, the young Shinigami continued to kick for the surface but still managed to reply, 'I jumped so that Muraki wouldn't have a sense of satisfaction' Soon both of them reached the surface, their heads bobbing above the water.  
  
Akira inhaled deeply, craving air desperately. It felt so good to breathe again. Hisoka helped keep the other boy's head above the water, knowing that he wouldn't be able to swim for himself. He then waited until Akira caught his breath and spoke, 'Listen. I'm going to have to let you go. You're going to go under for a bit, but by the time I untie you, you should be able to swim by yourself, alright?'  
  
The cat eyed boy gave a sharp nod as he gasped here and panted there, while spitting out water every once in awhile. Hisoka released the boy and instantly he submerged under the cold hell once again. Akira held his breath. A dizzy feeling quickly took over him while Hisoka quickly untied his ropes, freeing the older boy from his prison. Without hesitation, Akira pushed his hands downward and kicked for the surface.  
  
Once again he inhaled deeply as he reached the surface. The crisp night air soothing his lungs. Hisoka swam infront of him, 'Are you ok? Can you swim' "Of course I can swim.I'm just a bit tired." replied the boy. When Hisoka was just about to retaliate against the other boy's reply,  
  
Unexpectedly  
  
A huge explosion was heard. The two boys were engulfed by a huge wave as a result from the explosion.  
  
Both of them struggled to keep themselves under control while under the watery prison. Akira opened his eyes as Hisoka kicked to the surface. Quickly, the cat eyed boy did the same. "Tsuzuki!!!" the green eyed Shinigami yelled out loudly as he started swimming toward the now blown-to-bits ship. "Hisoka! HISOKA!" Akira yelled as he grabbed the boy. Hisoka turned around in anger as Akira glared at him , ' I don't think you need to worry about Tsuzuki at this very moment. Right now, we need to find something to float upon. We can't swim forever alright?'  
  
The young boy closed his eyes in anger, ' I should have pushed him off.that idiot.' "Hey. It's not as if he could have died anyways! So stop sulking. I'm the one alive here, so let's focus more toward this matter ok? I just figured out that drowning is not my style of death" said the dark boy coldly as he swam toward some wreckage from the explosion. Some of it was still raining down. Hisoka floated in the water for a few seconds, registering what Akira had said. "Is that how it's going to be? No one will care how I feel just because I'm already dead?" he said in thought.  
  
"Shit. Everything's to small!" growled Akira as he continued to search. He swam by wooden boards, suitcases, clothes, but nothing big enough to support him. He then stopped and floated in the water for a few seconds before realizing the true danger of their situation, 'Fuck! This is Bullshit!', he closed his eyes, 'Why did it have to end this way.Even if this night is the last night I'm alive, even in death I'll hunt Muraki down. I don't care what it takes.'  
  
As he floated there, he opened his eyes and looked up into the night sky. The stars were twinkling beautifully; the reflection bouncing off of his handsome eyes. Slowly, he could feel himself sinking below the water. His strength was starting to flow out of him. He was weak. He was tired.  
  
He wanted everything to just stop so that his heart, mind, and soul could finally be at rest.  
  
But as long as Muraki's heart beat, Akira would never be at rest. Suddenly, a voice called out to the cat eyed boy, 'Akira! Over here!' The boy gasped into the air and looked around as if he was filled with strength. He looked in the distance to see his comrade sitting on a floating mattress.  
  
Offering his hand. His help.  
  
"Common Akira! Swim!" Hisoka yelled as he continued to reach out his hand. The dark boy gathered all the strength he could and started to swim toward the boy. His breathing was becoming short as he fought to stay above the water. His whole body wanted to give up, but his determination wouldn't allow that.  
  
Not now.at the least.  
  
"Damnit.just.a bit more" He said in thought as he continued to swim.  
  
Unexpectedly, he stopped.  
  
Hisoka watched in horror as Akira started to fall below the surface. "I can't.I'm weak.I don't deserve to live" said Akira in thought as his whole body gave out. Once again the cold water started to split his mind into two. It was hard to concentrate and he held his breath for as long as he could.  
  
Everything went black.  
  
Hisoka quickly jumped into the water and dived after the boy. He quickly scanned under the water until his emerald eyes laid upon Akira's unconscious figure. Quickly he swam toward him and grasped him firmly, kicking quickly toward the surface.  
  
Luckily, the surface wasn't that far from where Akira has fallen. Soon both of them came above the water's surface. Hisoka took in a breath.  
  
But Akira hadn't.  
  
Swiftly, as fast as his legs and arms would allow him, the green eyed boy swam toward the mattress which was only a few meters away. Hisoka continued to keep a firm grip on the boy, not letting him go. Finally to what seemed like an eternity, his free hand grabbed the edge of the floating mattress.  
  
His first priority at the moment was getting Akira up first, which he did with partial difficulty. He then pulled himself up on the mattress, quickly turning his attention to the unconscious boy who laid there motionless.  
  
"Akira.Akira! Wake up!" he growled as he shook the boy with concern. The older boy continued to stay silent. Hisoka placed his ear to the boy chest and couldn't hear him breathing. Quickly, the young boy placed his hands on the older boy's chest and started pumping his chest. Trying to get him to breath again, 'Damnit! Breathe!'  
  
Hisoka growled as he tried desperately to bring Akira back to life. An odd task for an Angel of Death. Wild thoughts ran through the boy's mind as he tried desperately to resuscitate the boy. He could feel Akira's death lingering all over his body. "Why am I trying. Should I let death take him. Or should I continue to fight for his life." he said in thought while still pumping.  
  
Suddenly, Akira's eyes opened. Hisoka backed away, giving the boy room to hack up the water. Akira coughed violently as water spewed from his purple lips. Hisoka sat at the edge of the mattress looking at the older boy in anticipation, wondering if he was ok.  
  
Akira leaned off the side of the mattress. His head was mere inches from the water's surface. Silence over took the mood when the cat eyed boy asked, 'Why did you save me again.' "There's more to you than I had thought. There are secrets buried deep within your soul that I want to find out." Hisoka replied.  
  
Akira sat up and wiped his mouth off with the sleeve of his blouse. He then smirked at the boy, 'What makes you think I have secrets? And what makes you think you'll find answers, if I do happen to have secrets?' Hisoka sat there quietly then spoke, 'While I was trying to bring you back from death, you could say I got a sample of the secrets you obtain. That plus I have a sense of logic if you hadn't noticed'  
  
Akira took in a deep breath as he looked out at the ocean water, 'Really? You could have fooled me. So what do you want me to say? Do you want my thanks and expect me to be nice to you from now on?' "I don't expect anything from you. So don't worry" Hisoka replied. Akira laughed, 'Good. Because you're not getting any sort of gratitude from me at all. Just because you happened to of saved my life twice, doesn't mean I'm going to worship you'  
  
Hisoka avoided eye contact with the older boy as he angrily clutched the wet sheets underneath him. "Another reason I saved your life.  
  
If because I knew Tsuzuki would have done the same."  
  
He said quietly in thought, hoping his partner was alright. "He's fine.shit, stop wrecking your brain over it. You're just going to end up a nervous wreck. He's dead anyways, so why would it matter?" Akira interrupted.  
  
Finally, Hisoka snapped.  
  
"Stop saying that! Just shut up! You don't know anything about us, so stop dragging conclusions" He yelled. Akira looked at him with a cocked eyebrow, 'But it's true. You guys are dead. Why worry?'  
  
"That Doesn't Mean We Can't Feel Pain! We may be dead, but we can still feel things just as much as you can." He retaliated. Akira sighed as he lied down onto the mattress, looking up at the stars. Yet again, a strange silence took over. Until Hisoka gathered the courage to speak, 'How do you know he's ok.'  
  
"I'm precognetic remember?" Akira replied. The green eyed boy started to feel relief as he asked, 'You saw this? You saw him? And what about us? What's gonna happen to us? Do you know?' The cat eyed boy turned his head and looked at the young Shinigami, 'I already know that you'll be alright, but I'm not sure about my well being. Your friend Tsuzuki, however, is fine. You need not worry about him'  
  
"I see." said the boy, finally starting to relax. "Hey, you're a Shinigami. Can't you disappear or something?" Akira asked as he continued to look up at the stars. The fire from the explosion started to die down. Hisoka shifted his feet, 'Do you want me to?'  
  
Akira closed his eyes and sat up. Hisoka looked at him as he looked back, 'Why would it matter? You should have let me drown the first time when that prick pushed me over. Everything would have been settled and neither you nor I would be in this current situation' "What're are you implying?" the boy questioned.  
  
Akira just stared at him as if he saw something. Something that would happen in the near future. Something he didn't want to become a reality.  
  
The cat eyed boy looked away and sighed. Hisoka closed his eyes, 'You see something when looking at me, don't you.' "Keep your mouth shut. When I look at you, I only see annoyance. I see nothing when I look at you so don't flatter yourself." He said as he lied back down on the side of his wet body; his back toward the young Shinigami.  
  
Hisoka looked into the water, watching his reflection. He stayed strong and kept his anger back. But there was a reason for this. Usually he would fight back is someone would tell him off or argue. But this situation was different yet very much the same.  
  
"You and I are very much alike, no matter how hard you want to deny it" he said suddenly. "Say what you want because I'm not like at all" said Akira coldly. "You're afraid" Hisoka said bravely. The cat eyed boy laughed, 'Afraid of what? You? Give me a fuckin break. Just because you have super natural powers doesn't mean I'm afraid'  
  
Hisoka smirked slightly, 'Oh, I didn't expect you to fear me at all. In fact, I knew you wouldn't from the moment you first laid a punch on me. But I did expect you to answer the way you did. You are the way I was before. You try so hard to avoid showing your true persona, so that no one can hurt you. You make up this whole new person to escape reality and hide everyone and everything away from you'  
  
Everything went quiet. A few minutes passed before the cat eyed boy said anything.  
  
"No" he said out of no where.  
  
Hisoka looked at the boy curious, 'No what?'  
  
"I don't want you to disappear."Akira replied calmly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry for not uploading sooner. I had so much to do!!! GOMEN NASAI!!!! Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. And please remember to review!!! 


	7. Chapter 6

Hisoka smiled. He looked out at the floating furniture and scraps from the explosion. "Hey." said Akira softly. Hisoka looked at him, 'Yes?' "What was your life like.before you died?" the dark boy asked curiously. The green eyed Shinigami felt somewhat reluctant to speak.  
  
Akira looked over to the boy and realized that he might have asked the wrong question, 'Never mind. Forget I asked' "My whole life was nothing but pain. During the times I was actually happy, I wasn't old enough to remember and the times I started to become neglected and hated always scars the back of my mind's eye" said Hisoka bluntly.  
  
"What about your mother and father?" the cat eyed boy asked. Hisoka closed his eyes as if he was re-living it all over again, 'When they found out about my power, they started locking me up into a cell.  
  
Constant Darkness.  
  
Loneliness.  
  
And neglect.  
  
After all the emotional scars, I became a lot like you.  
  
Cold and mean.  
  
Closed off.  
  
I didn't want anyone to come close to me because I was afraid of being hurt again. After I died, and some time passed, I met Tsuzuki.'  
  
Akira sat up and looked into the water, 'And?' The young boy smiled, 'I learned to be someone opposite of what I use to be.' "But now you're weak. Don't you see? Now that you've allowed yourself to be opened toward people, you're more vulnerable than you were before" said the older boy.  
  
Hisoka looked at him in wonder, 'You really think so?' The other boy gave a sharp nod, 'What happened right now if the perfect example. I asked you a question. One about how your life was when you were alive, and from what I gather it was a pretty painful life. Don't you see? You've just given me material to haunt you with. What if I decide to lock you up in a cell? You'd be right back to where you started'  
  
Hisoka smirked, 'And what makes you think you'd be able to get me into a cell in the first place? You don't even know if you'll make it out of here alive' "True. I might not survive my current situation. But I do have full confidence in the fact that I can easily overpower you" Akira replied as he lied back down on the mattress.  
He placed his hands underneath his head as he looked up at the red moon glaring down upon both of them.  
  
Hisoka continued to look into the water which looked like blood from the moon's reflection.  
As Akira admired the red tinge of the moon, he suddenly felt something within his body.  
  
Another vision was flashing before his mind.  
  
"So when do you change again?" Hisoka asked. The other boy sat up in wonder as to what the vision he just saw was about. It was quick and fast. To fast for him to understand. The green eyed Shinigami looked at him with concern, 'Are you alright?'  
  
"Ya, ya I'm fine. What did you say before? I wasn't really paying attention" Said Akira. Hisoka sighed as he asked once again, ' I asked when do you change again' "Why do you want to know?" the cat eyed boy asked curiously. Hisoka cocked an eyebrow, 'What's wrong with wanting to know? I told you something personal about me, why can't you just return the favour?'  
  
Another moment of silence passed before Akira replied, 'When the next red moon shows its ugly face. It's kind of like a ware wolf thing, only I change every month when the red shows itself'  
"Do you pity yourself?" the young boy asked, avoiding eye contact. The dark haired boy's eyes wavered toward the current question,  
  
'No, but I pity you'  
  
"Why's that? Because of my past?" Hisoka asked as he stared at him. Akira dipped his feet into the water, moving them around slowly as he answered, 'Why don't you lie down. We need all the rest we can get' The pale boy didn't have to be told twice. He tiredly lay down on the mattress, looking up at the stars as Akira was.  
  
The cat eyed boy stared at the younger one. His eyes were soft, and caring. As if he could feel the pain the young Shinigami had been through when he was alive.  
  
"You're so young.and so innocent" said Akira in a hush whisper. The green eyed boy closed his eyes, 'I'm anything but innocence, and I may be young, but I'm only a year younger than you' Akira just continued to stare at him as if he was hypnotized. Hisoka sat up and looked at him in with a nervous kind of wonder, 'What's wrong with you? Why are you staring at me like that?'  
  
The dark haired boy looked away and clenched his fist in anger, 'You're so young and a Shinigami. All of this because of Muraki! For fuck sakes, I don't even own myself!'  
  
"I told you"  
  
Said Hisoka as he smiled. "Told me what?" said Akira in a disappointed manner. The green eyed boy looked up at the stars, 'That you and I are the same' "Alright. If we're so much alike, tell me how?" said Akira.  
  
"We've been corrupted, cursed., and neglected. I don't and didn't expect you to be kind or polite toward me because I was, and somewhat still, the same. I didn't and still don't want some people to get close to me because I wouldn't know how to respond" he replied calmly, avoiding eye contact once again. He then sighed, 'It can't be helped. And just because I knew how you felt, I wasn't about to let you push me around'  
  
Akira smiled, when suddenly another glimpse of his vision passed by his eyes. It was quick, but he knew what it was. "Shit." he said in a whisper. The green eyed Shinigami looked at him, 'What?' "Do you and water get along?" The dark boy asked. Hisoka growled as he looked out at the sea. The red moon started to disappear, and was quickly replaced with dark black clouds.  
  
Soon, rain started to fall lightly, like the sound of a hundred people snapping their fingers. The rain then got heavy, blanketing them both in its wet sheet. "A storm. This isn't good" said Hisoka worriedly. Akira closed his eyes as he asked, 'How do you feel for a bit of hand holding once we get knocked into the water?' The young boy continued to look out while the sea became more violent.  
  
"You think holding hands would be enough?" he replied. Akira chuckled, 'If you're willing to hold onto me, little boy, I'll be willing to hold onto you' Suddenly, the mattress started rocking crazily back and forth. Both of the boys knuckles where turning white from grasping the sheets.  
  
They then turned and looked toward each other; faces as nervous as the other.  
Quickly, Akira moved over to the boy and held him in a tight embrace, while Hisoka wrapped his arms around him securely. As they held onto each other, both of their attention was caught by a developing wave heading straight toward them.  
  
Their eyes grew wider with fear as it grew wider with strength. "Akira." said Hisoka in fear. The older boy's expression was the same as Hisoka's. He kept his grip tight as he held the boy within his arms, waiting for the wave to attack. He gritted his teeth as the wave flowed in font of them. Time seemed to have stopped at that point.  
  
They didn't know what would become of themselves after this point.  
  
Then, the wave started to descend. But before it had hit them, Akira had pushed himself and the boy into the water, just before the wave had managed to even hit the mattress. Their bodies swirled under the deep, cold, dark water; grasping one another with all their might in a hug like embrace. They then started kicking to the surface, fighting to stay together, gasping for air into their hungry lungs when they finally reached it.  
  
"SHIT! We need to find something to support us!" said Akira, with his arms still around the young frightened boy. He coughed as he accidentally swallowed some sea water. Hisoka then replied, 'I know but where there's nothing left since that wave crashed. Everything went under!' The sea became more and more violent, not giving the boys any hint of mercy.  
  
They were then dragged under water once again.  
  
Both of their faces were in a state of pain.  
  
Their lungs starving for oxygen. Akira opened his eyes and loosened his grasp on Hisoka. The green eyed boy opened his eyes aswell and looked at the older boy who had grasped his arm firmly, looking at him softly, 'Hisoka.I.I don't think I'm meant to make it this time' Hisoka just looked at him in shock, not knowing what to do.  
  
They were both in a critical situation and the current of the sea wouldn't allow them to surface.  
Soon, once again, the dark haired boy collapsed. Bubbles floated from his dark lips while his eyes laid shut. A good three minutes passed since their recent visit to the surface.  
The green eyed boy refused to get through this alone. That's what he's been through during his life and he didn't want to go through it again. He kept a very tight grip on the older boy and attempted to kick to the surface, but realised that the current was much to strong. It still continued to suck them under.  
  
He looked back at Akira who didn't seem to be doing so well. A sense of concern came over the young boy as he continued to look at Akira. He knew that if he didn't do something right now, Akira couldn't be saved at all.  
Hisoka's cheeks went beat red as he neared himself toward the boy's sleeping face. At first he was centimetres away,  
  
Then inches,  
  
And finally millimetres,  
  
Until their lips finally met.  
  
Hisoka quickly breathed into the boy's mouth, the air rushed down Akira's windpipe and into his lungs, filling them with life. Bubbles started floating from their mouths to the surface as Hisoka continued to bring Akira back to life.  
  
Slowly, the dark boy started to open his eyes as he was able to breathe again. Hisoka quickly pulled away and looked up at the surface. The current started to slow itself down. The green eyed boy, placed his arms around Akira once again and started to kick madly toward the surface, hoping he would reach it in time. Akira kept his eyes closed tightly as he was starting to run out of breath once again.  
  
Their heads splashed out above the surface. Both of them coughed, though Akira coughed more violently while Hisoka continued to support him in the water. He then asked with concern, 'Hey, Hey! Are you alright?!' The yellow eyed boy stopped coughing for a few short minutes, feeling pain in his chest from exhaustion. He then stared at the young Shinigami.  
  
Hisoka just waited for a reply.  
Akira opened his eyes to reply when the scene behind the green eyed boy rendered him speechless. "What is it? What's wrong?!" Hisoka asked angrily. Akira didn't take his eyes off what was behind the boy. Slowly, Hisoka started to turn around, expecting something deadly. He then came face to face with what seemed the largest wave he had ever seen, roaring with all its might, growling for their well beings.  
  
Hisoka just stared at it as the huge squall like wave continued to flow on the attack. The both of them floated like small ants in a lake. "What do I do?" said Hisoka in thought, refusing to revert his eyes from the raging water, 'I know that I can survive out here, but Akira can't. What do I do?'  
  
"H.Hisoka!" Akira yelled as the wave started to fall upon them. The young Shinigami gritted his teeth as he clutched onto the older boy tightly as if he was super glued. Akira locked his arms around the boy and waited for the worst. Both of them looked frightened and scared, like tow lost children waiting to be saved.  
  
But they knew, that that wouldn't happen. They were alone and had to face the unknown and dangerous alone at such a young age. Such is the life of neglected children.  
  
Both of them kept their eyes tightly shut; Hisoka's head laid on Akira's chest, feeling somewhat safe in his arms, while Akira growled in anger, wishing there was more he could do.  
  
The wave then crashed down onto them.  
  
The two boys were pushed under, being sucked under deeper and deeper until they could feel their ears pop. They fought the strong wave pressure, to stay together.  
  
But the forces of nature were not to be underestimated.  
  
Akira could feel his arms slipping off the young boy, aswell as the boy's hold onto him.  
  
Soon, they both separated.  
  
Both felt as if their hearts had stopped as they watched each other drift away into the unknown, not being able to do anything about it. Never had Akira felt such abandonment. He almost felt heartbroken in a way, though he wasn't sure why. It was as if being separated from Hisoka brought back a very familiar memory in his mind.  
  
Soon, the dark boy's world started to become black once again. Breathing became very difficult. From that point on, he didn't care whether he woke up again.  
  
Or not..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: AH! I'm so sorry Yukie-chan! I meant to upload! It's just this weekend was so crazy! It being Victoria's day and all. I'm so sorry! I hope you can forgive me once again! 


	8. Chapter 7

"I told you once before, we were separated. I don't even know if he's still alive" said Hisoka, calmly. He was sitting down at a table with everyone else sitting around it aswell, listening to his and Tsuzuki's odd story. "And he has the ability to change genders?" said Watari curiously.  
  
Tsuzuki stood right beside Hisoka like soldiers infront of a general. They seemed so serious. "That's right. It seems as if Muraki is up to his old tricks again" the purple eyed Shinigami replied. Konoe rubbed his chin in wonder, 'But how is that possible?' "Well, we shouldn't underestimate our crazy mad doctor. I hadn't doubted for a moment that he wasn't smart. We have caught him in acts of illegal science. I don't doubt his abilities for a moment" said the blond Watari as if he was praising the man.  
  
"Well, anyways, Hisoka. If you're only willing to take this case, you can. But this'll mean that you'll become a Shinigami once again. I'm not sure whether nor not you'll be released one more time." Said the boss in a serious tone.  
Tsuzuki looked at the young boy standing beside him. He wondered what he would do. This wasn't something to answer just like that. It would take time to think about this.  
  
"I'll take the case" the boy replied. Tsuzuki's eyes almost fell out from his face, 'But Hisoka! Don't give up your opportunity! This is a very rare chance!' "Tsuzuki is right you know. You might want to consider some time to think about this. We can always solve this case on our own" said Tatsumi, wisely.  
  
The green eyed Shinigami closed his eyes, 'No. I want this case, please.' Konoe sat down in his chair and sighed. Tsuzuki couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was it true or was it a dream? "Alright, Hisoka. I understand. This case is yours, but I've pre-warned you, yet you understand your circumstances. You're a brave young man and I admire your determination. You are dismissed"said the chief.  
  
The young boy, politely, bowed his head and made his way out of the office, leaving the others behind. When the door shut slowly, Tsuzuki slammed his hands down onto the table in anger, 'You have to reconsider! Hisoka doesn't know what he's talking about! He's just a boy! A Kid! Please grant him that chance again! I beg you!'  
"ASATO TSUZUKI! Please SIT down!" yelled Konoe. The purple eyed Shinigami growled as he sat down while the chief started speaking, 'Even if I wanted to grant him his chance back, it's out of my power. It's not my decision. Hisoka wanted this so he got what he chose. I cannot change that' The purple eyed Shinigami sighed as he quickly ran out of the room to catch up with his partner.  
  
Surely there was a way to change Hisoka's mind. "Hisoka! Hey! Hisoka! Wait for me!" Tsuzuki called down the hall. The young boy looked back in wonder only to see his energetic partner running stupidly after him. "Tsuzuki." the boy said wondrously. "Hey, can I have a word with you?" Tsuzuki asked. Hisoka looked away, 'I've made my decision and I'm sticking with it. There's nothing that can change my mind'  
  
"You're not thinking straight, Hisoka. Re-consider and I'll take care of this case" Begged his partner. "This is something I need to take care of myself. You see, the pain that boy is going through is the exact way my life was led. The only mercy I received was death. I can't allow Muraki to re create my past. So I can't reject this case. Please understand Tsuzuki" said the boy as he started to walk down the hall again.  
  
Suddenly he felt himself pulled back. He turned around and stared into Tsuzuki's wavering soft amethyst eyes. His eyes were filled with sadness and sorrow for the young boy. His sympathy was so strong, that it almost made Hisoka want to cry. "Why do you hurt so much for me." the boy asked. Then, unexpectedly, Tsuzuki gently hugged him,  
  
'I hurt because I care. I only want what's best for you.  
  
Hisoka..'  
  
The young boy stayed in his arms, laying his head upon his chest in shock. Never had he felt someone's feelings so strongly toward him before. He smiled and pulled back, 'I appreciate your concern, Tsuzuki.' Once again he bowed his head respectfully, then started heading down the hall once again, leaving his partner behind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Stop it" said Akira in mind. Flashing through his mind's eye was a vision. One that he would fight against so that it wouldn't become a reality. "Stop. Just stop." the boy kept repeating as the images of the vision continued to flow, each more graphic than the previous.  
  
"Akira, wake up" said a deep voice. Slowly the boy started to open his eyes, everything was a blur. When his eye sight became clear, the first thing he saw was  
  
Muraki.  
  
As if it were instinct, the boy attempted to jump out of where ever he was. The only problem was that his wrists and legs were tied down. "W-where am I?" Akira asked, wincing. The silver haired doctor smiled as he sat in a relaxed manner in a chair. "Relax boy. You're in a hospital, under my care. I work here so you have nothing to worry about" he replied as he took notes on a clipboard.  
  
Akira sighed as he looked up at the ceiling, 'I'm strapped to a hospital bed, under your care and you expect me to relax?' Muraki smiled, 'The reason you're strapped to the bed is so that you don't hurt yourself' The boy growled as he looked away from the ceiling. He wanted to avoid looking at Muraki at all costs. "Why are you caring for me, when you risked my life by pushing me off that ship?" he asked almost in a whisper.  
  
Muraki crossed his legs and smiled, 'For a very special reason. Tell me Akira, did you and that boy get very well acquainted?'  
The boy winced again as an image of his premature vision flashed passed his eyes, 'Sh-Shut up!' He pulled on the straps binding his wrists, resulting in the re- opening of his wounds. They started to bleed again. "if I loosen your straps, will you promise to restrain yourself?" asked the doctor.  
  
"Heh, do I seriously have a choice? I'm the one with the fucking curse not you" replied Akira snobbishly. Soon, Muraki waved at the door where an old nurse was standing patiently. She walked over to Akira's bedside and started to release him. When the young boy was free, he quickly sat up and sank his wrists into the bed sheets to stop the bleeding.  
  
"Don't worry Akira. This nurse shall bandage up your wounds" said Muraki. The cat eyed boy lifted his wrists and allowed the old nurse to care for them. "What don't you discuss that vision you always have. The one you have burned in the back of your mind's eye. You refuse to make it a reality, but you can't deny what has already been written down in fate's book" said the silver haired doctor evilly.  
  
Akira smirked as he raised his bandaged wrist while the nurse continued on his other one, 'You better watch what you say. There are other ears in this room besides ours' Muraki smirked as he looked at the old nurse tending to the boy's cuts. "What good are ears when they can't even listen?" he replied.  
  
Soon, the older nurse walked out of the room, leaving the young boy with her tender patched up work she had made onto his wrists. "We're alone now" said Muraki. Akira avoided eye contact with him, 'What difference does it make' "You feel more comfortable now, don't you?" asked the doctor.  
  
Akira shook his head in disbelief as he got up off the hospital bed, making his way toward the window to look outside. The clouds were grey. Rain poured down onto the streets, reminding him of his near death experience.  
A hand shot beside him and hit the window. Akira hadn't shifted . "Even now you're thinking about him" said the silver haired doctor as he stood behind the boy.  
  
Akira closed his eyes, 'Stay away from me' "Why should I? You belong to me" he replied as he snaked his arms around the boy's thin body.  
The cat eyed boy's fists tightened at his side. He could see Hisoka's sad expression on his eye lids, in his mind. "I belong to no one" he whispered back. He could feel Muraki's warm breath flowing down his white blouse, on his dark skin, down his chest.  
  
"My, my, my aren't we in a bad mood" said Muraki as he slid his hand slowly down Akira's front. The boy growled, 'I said stay away from me!' The boy whirled around with an attempted punch, but the doctor expected this and dodged it very coolly. The boy then tripped and fell onto the bed on his stomach. Muraki walked over and quickly pushed down on him.  
  
"Err! Get off me!" the boy shouted. Muraki's grin widened, 'You should know better than to attack me, boy' Akira winced as the doctor continued to push himself against him, smelling his hair, 'You're so much like him, that it's exciting me' "Stop it." whispered the boy in fear.  
The clouds outside continued to darken as the rain became more and more violent.  
  
Slowly, Muraki started to slip Akira's blouse off his back, revealing his beautiful tanned back. The trembled, holding back his tears.  
  
He knew where this was leading to.  
  
And he was powerless to stop it from occurring.  
  
The silver haired man lowered his head to the boy's neck, leaving a small trail of kisses down his spine. Shivers ran up and down Akira's spine as the doctor's cold lips touched his soft caramel skin, causing him to quicken the pace of his breathing, 'Please  
  
Muraki.stop'  
  
But instead of stopping, he only continued, 'You have no right to tell me what to do. You keep forgetting that I own you' Akira's eyes wavered with innocence. He wanted nothing more than to escape reality, for every time he had to face it, he had to face Muraki aswell.  
  
The man continued to strip the boy and invade. Thoughts like never before ran through Akira's mind while his clothes continued to fall to the floor until only his flesh was seen. Tears were now streaming down his face. This isn't what he wanted. Not this again. Not anymore.  
  
Akira was now lying on his back with Muraki leaning dangerously over him. Like a poisonous shadow that refused to disappear. Akira's eyes wavered as the tears stained his cheeks. He then closed his eyes knowing there was no way out. Muraki lowered his head down to the boy's chest, kissing and touching him.  
  
"Let me die.Just let me die." the boy kept repeating in his mind, over and over again as if it were a chant. The silver haired doctor smirked as he laid his head on the boy's chest, 'You trembling.to feel a young toy like yourself tremble arouses my curiosity.' He raised his head and looked at the boy's dark face. Akira still had his eyes tightly closed, refusing to look into the man's cold ice blue ones.  
  
"You're like the final part to my two piece collection of corrupted souls.you're so beautiful, if not, more than that other toy" he said as he pressed his lips upon the boy's. Akira could only feel coldness.  
  
Darkness.  
  
Nothingness.  
  
"Why.why are you like this, Muraki." the boy asked him self in thought while the man took his lips away. Akira slowly opened his eyes bravely and stared into his. "Keep this in mind.  
  
No matter where you run.  
  
No matter where you try and hide.  
  
Your life is within my words."  
  
said Muraki coldly. This only heightened the boy's fear and determination to die.or to escape. He then felt the man continue his game of corrupted pleasure, trailing his cold lips down the boy's body and stomach, stopping at the boy's member, looking at it hungrily.  
  
Akira was too traumatized to even speak. Muraki neared his lips toward the boy's inches, opening his mouth, welcoming it inside. The boy winced as he clutched the bed sheets with a grasp as tight as he could conjure. He pushed his head into the pillow and gritted his teeth as the doctor teased him by wrapping his tongue around the tip of the boy's member, slowly moving his head up and down on Akira's area.  
  
The cat eyed boy tried to cry out for help, but every time he opened his mouth to speak, a moan or whimper would escape.  
His knuckles continued to turn white as he clutched the sheets tightly. His eyes wavering softly toward this sinful act.  
  
"P-please.  
  
Just let me die." he said as a tear slid down his cheek.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Phew. I did this pretty fast so please excuse me. Anyways, the yaoi in this chapter..Is Only The Tip Of The Iceberg. Meaning. That there'll be much more graphic yaoi later on during this story! You guys have been warned!!!!!! (P.S lol Thanks Yukie-Chan. I'm glad to know someone likes my story so far ^_~ ) 


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry for this, I know I don't usually put A/N's as an intro, but something caught my attention from a review that was submitted by Leo- something or other, anyways, I just want to let you readers know, THAT I KNOW TSUZUKI AND HISOKA ARE MEANT for each other! I know that! LIKE HELLO!!! But I've already said in my story synopsis, that this fic had an original character and I've mentioned that I made this story to be original! There's way too many His/Tsu fics out there and it gets boring, (TRUST ME! I've read half of them) The only reason I made this fic, was because I was inspired to and because I wanted to be unique! So if you like His/Tsu fics, then I advise that you do not read this story.  
  
But, if you want to continue, then by all means, go right ahead. Otherwise  
  
DON'T COMPLAIN ABOUT IT TO ME!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What am I doing?" Hisoka asked himself innocently. The rain poured down on him, beating on his small fragile body. He walked down the street with his hands in his trench coat pockets. " I don't even know if he's alive, or even if Muraki is alive, for that matter." He said in a quiet whisper. His hair dripped with the rain drops falling from the tips.  
  
"I'm confused now. Am I taking this case, for my own good? To make sure that Muraki doesn't win?  
  
Or am I taking this case, because I actually care about Akira?" he said in thought as he continued walking. As he did so, he unexpectedly bumped into someone. It was a man with a white umbrella.  
  
Hisoka was so drowned out in his thoughts that he didn't even realize or notice the man. He just commenced walking and didn't even bother to apologize. Both of them just walked away as if it never happened.  
  
"Even if I do find Akira, what do I say?", his eyes widened, 'What would he say?' soon, a car drove by, soaking the boy to the bone, but he didn't care. The only thing on his mind at the moment was the cat eyed teen, 'Maybe I should have declined this case. I don't know what to do or what to expect.'  
  
He then stopped suddenly. He looked up at the dark grey clouds crying heavy blankets of water. As the young boy continued to stare up at the sad weather, flashbacks of their moments together out at sea, flowed into his mind.  
  
Even though they were in such a dangerous situation, Hisoka felt so safe and secure with him regardless of what would happen to them at the time.  
He could hear the sound of Akira's voice,  
  
So calm.  
  
So deep.  
  
The colour of his caramel skin,  
  
A smooth tan that seemed endless and arousing.  
  
But the most mysterious out of any of his features, were the colour of his eyes. They were so golden yellow and cat like. They were pure eyes of hypnotism.  
He then lowered his head and remembered how tight Akira had held him. He remembered the boy's fear of death, but his craving for it aswell.  
  
But just the embrace itself left the emerald eyed boy in a trance. The more he thought about it, the more he felt sad and lonely.  
  
'Why am I wasting my time on him. I'm a Shinigami.  
  
I can't waste my time on this boy'  
  
He shook his head in disappointment as he stormed down the sidewalk. He was angry at himself for ever thinking that he took this case to end Muraki's game, and not for Akira. His eyes were shadowed in shame, denial, and disbelief.  
  
"I can't believe I wasted my chance on him. Was it the right thing at the time? Or should I have forgotten about him. His life is not my concern.  
  
Then again.  
  
He is just like me. I know that I wouldn't want to be alone or abandoned." He said in deep thought. The more he thought about the boy, the more it seemed as if he could feel him within himself. As if he could feel what Akira was feeling at that very moment. "Odd, even though I don't know where you are, I feel as if you're very near.  
  
For some reason, I feel pain from your feeling.  
  
Akira...  
  
Are you in danger or pain?" he asked himself curiously as he had the sudden urge to stop. Something told him that something wasn't right. As he stood still, enduring this odd sensation, he turned his head slowly and came to a tall white building. In bold red letters was the word "Hospital". The boy's eyes wavered softly as Akira's feeling continued to swallow him whole. It was as if the cat eyed boy was right there beside him. Holding him once again in that tight embrace that Hisoka couldn't rid himself of.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The rain continued to pour madly. Possibly even more furious than its previous fall. Each drop falling in its own unique pattern, either onto the ground, person, or man made object.  
Tsuzuki wandered around the streets of the city with Gushoshin. He held an umbrella in his right hand while his left hand rested in his trench coat pocket.  
  
"Tsuzuki, maybe looking for him isn't what we should be doing right now. Maybe Hisoka needs time away, to clear himself up. We don't want to seem as if we're eve's dropping on him. We want Hisoka to know that he has our full trust in him." Said the small floating chicken like creature.  
  
The purple eyed Shinigami smirked, 'You know, Gushoshin, I always thought that maybe one day I would be able to restart a new life. After becoming a Shinigami and serving as one, I thought I would be repaid. Not with money or anything like that, but with something more valuable'  
  
Gushoshin looked at him curiously, 'Like what?'  
  
"A second chance. It's the only thing I've really wanted for awhile now. A second chance with a new and happy life. When I found out that Hisoka was given that chance, I didn't know what to feel. I felt envious of course, but I was also happy for him. He's just a kid and he deserved it more than any of us back at the Enma department. Then, when he was forced to choose between taking Akira's case or having a second chance on Earth, I was certain he would ask for time to think about this.  
  
But I was seriously wrong.  
  
The kid only took, not even two seconds, to say Yes! He gave up his one chance to re live himself once again, but with a better life." Said the man disappointedly.  
  
"What did you think about it?" asked the creature floating beside him. Tsuzuki smirked and shook his head, 'I was angry. But I had no power over it. This was Hisoka's decision, not mine. But when he took the case, two reasons as to why he did, clouded my mind.'  
  
Gushoshin cocked an eyebrow as the both turned a corner, 'Care to share it with me?'  
  
"One, Hisoka either chose this case to prove to Muraki that he wouldn't allow him to re create his past once again." said Tsuzuki quietly.  
  
"And two?" asked the creature. The purple eyed Shinigami smiled,  
  
'He doesn't want to abandon Akira'  
  
The two of them then stopped. The sound of the rain on a continuum beat upon the Shinigami's black umbrella. His smile was still present upon his handsome face, 'Hey, Gushoshin. Can you do me a favour and go back to the library to see if you can find anything on this boy, Akira? Try looking up anything on his past, his parents, anything that would be vital to this case. I want to help Hisoka in any way possible.  
  
I want him to know that no matter what happens.  
  
He can always depend on me.'  
  
Gushoshin smiled and nodded, 'Understood. I'll meet back with you at headquarters then?'  
  
Tsuzuki nodded, 'Sure. I'll be there shortly after I take a longer stroll alright?'  
  
The creature smiled as he started to fly into the grey blanket of clouds until he was completely out of sight.  
Tsuzuki looked straight ahead of himself while keeping his smile in place. 'Hisoka.there's something on your mind.  
  
I just wish you'd tell me.'  
  
"What would you like him to tell you?" said a familiar voice. The purple eyed Shinigami almost jumped in shock as his eyes laid upon the figure infront of him.  
  
"M-muraki! But-" stammered Tsuzuki in wonder. "But what? Mr.Tsuzuki. What's a person like you doing out in the rain, wandering stupidly, no doubt" replied the doctor with a suave smile.  
Tsuzuki growled, 'I don't have time to mess around! Where's Akira!' "Demanding, and messing around. You dare use those two expressions in the same sentence? If you want to mess around just say it. It'd be a pleasure" Muraki replied.  
  
"Bastard.", Tsuzuki growled angrily under his breath, 'Tell me where he is' Muraki stepped closer to him continuing to smile, 'The boy is fine. By now, that other beautiful doll has reached him. I wish I could have stayed to see the look on his beautiful pale face. Don't you, Mr.Tsuzuki? Wish to see that boy's pale face at a close distance?'  
  
The purple eyed Shinigami backed away like a snarling dog would to an enemy, 'Where are they.' The silver haired doctor closed his eyes, reaching, then clutched Tsuzuki's hand that was grasped tightly around his umbrella's stick. He then opened his eyes nearing Tsuzuki's face; both of their umbrella's covering their faces from public view.  
  
"Your eyes burn an exotic violet red when you become angry. They're so arousing, who could resist them?" said Muraki seductively within inches from the Shinigami's lips.  
  
Quickly, Tsuzuki pushed away and continued to glare, 'If Hisoka's hurt and you're the cause of it, I'll-' "You'll what? Hunt me down and kill me? Trust me, if that's the case then I might aswell be testing you" interjected the doctor as he started walking away leaving the infuriated Shinigami behind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Short chappy, I know. I just wasn't in it this time. Gomen Ne Yukie- chan. ( 


End file.
